Son of Heroes: The Savage Cyborgs & Cell Saga
by Superiornite
Summary: The Son Family's adoptive son is not the only survivor of the DC Universe. Vandel Savage has survived, and he has one objective; conquer. Savage intends to take the Earth as his kingdom and the people as his loyal subjects. But there is more than what meets the eye. Will our heroes be able to stop this conqueror, or will they just be victims to his conquest?
1. Chapter 1

**For anyone who has decided to come and start reading this part of the story and have no read the first saga, I suggest you read that one first, "The Saiyan-Freiza Saga." **

**Now, we are here moving on with the mainstream part of this crossover series. Which is still going along with spin off paying attention to General Zod. But it looks like Zod will be the least of their worries, as there is someone else who carries just as much, or more, ambition for conquest. Vandel Savage. **

**Side note; here in Texas, they finally released Dragonball Z; Battle of Gods in theaters. Now I enjoyed as it was fun to watch it on the big screen. Word of advice to not be wearing a shirt with a bold Superman shield and say out loud at the end of the movie, "Superman could have handled it better!"**

**Okay anyways… This is; the Savage Cyborgs & Cell Saga!**

In a bright place, a place with a light that could be compared with no other. This reality was split into different realms, all filled with different life-forms. Whether they be humans, aliens, or even the creatures that could be considered simple beasts. All in their respected realms which they had the freedom of choosing which realm they felt more comfortable with to live their existence in. This place was where all great souls are taken when they finally have eternal rest. This was Heaven.

There was one individual, a pale man in brown robe as cloth, and feathery wings attached to his back. This individual was setting on his own sharpening his sword. With every stroke of the blade sharpener, there was fire released. This angel of the Pax Dei Eagle Host, was known as Zauriel, a former guardian angel for many female human souls of Earth.

Zauriel was thinking back to when he was in mortal flesh form and once fought alongside other champions of Earth and the rest of God's creation. Now, that realm of multiverse was gone due to a natural course of destruction. The souls of the universe Zauriel spent his time in, they were all taken to their respected places they deserved to spend the rest of their existence in. However, Zauriel, being an angel, there technically was no eternal peace for him. This angel of the Eagle Host, now waited for any given assignment from a higher authority.

"Zauriel, guardian angel of the Eagle Host," someone called to him.

Zauriel stopped sharpening his sword, and looked up to see the Phantom Stranger floating in the air above him. The angel stood up, still keeping his grip on the handle of his sword.

"The Phantom Stranger. What do I owe the pleasure," Zauriel addressed.

"The Presence has a task for you," the Phantom Stranger simply said.

Zauriel was silent for a second, when the Stranger stated, The Presence, as in the angel's number one authority.

"But… our multiverse has…," Zauriel would be interrupted.

"It is another universe of another multiverse of another creation, which the Presence wants for you to take journey to. You shall regain your status as guardian angel for a female soul," the Phantom Stranger explained.

"Guardian angel? Ha, I know I have been alive for a near eternity and it was only a few years since I dropped that position. But it actually feels like forever since then," Zauriel commented.

"You can handle it. As you have been able to succeed in many scenarios when you were mortal flesh, fighting alongside Earth's champions," the Phantom Stranger said.

"Speaking of the Earth's champions, is the universe I am going to be transferred to the one where… survivors straggled to?" Zauriel asked.

The Phantom Stranger nodded silently and then said, "You are aware of the evil that also escaped the natural destruction. It is there. The soul in mortal flesh you will be protecting, you will be guiding her to be a combatant medic to the champions of that reality."

"Well then," Zauriel inserted his sword back into the hold. "What are we waiting for?"

"There is someone else who will be joining us. He is waiting in the Purgatory realm," the Phantom Stranger said.

"Why isn't he… wait, please don't tell me. No," Zauriel repeated of the possible person who will be joining him.

By the blink of the eye, the Phantom Stranger and Zauriel appeared in a grey barren land.

"You have brought the angel," a rough voice asked.

Zauriel turned around to see a familiar face, a yellow monstrosity in red clothing with a purple cloak.

"Etrigan," Zauriel addressed with a mixture of respect for the demon that fought for the side of good.

"To that name, I make my claim to my share of chaos," Etrigan took a bow as introducing himself in a gentleman manner.

"You and your rhymes almost burn me, just from sight and hearing," Zauriel said.

"Much I could do with the feathers of the wings of an angel. Good for picking out the meat stuck in between my teeth," Etrigan retaliated.

"You know what," Zauriel was about to say something back, but would be interrupted.

"Enough. You two maybe the symbolic individuals of your realms. But now, you coexist in peace." The Phantom Stranger acted as arbiter to the angel and the demon.

The demon and the angel nodded.

"Now, we must make our way to another one of His creation," the Phantom Stranger said.

**Meanwhile…**

In the plateau woodland area of the mountains, the two brothers, Gohan and Gojon, were out in the wilderness, in their quiet place for reading. In their one year out in the wild, both boys had become comfortable with nature rather than being indoors. Chichi didn't mind too much, so long as they still kept to their proper studying. Which they were doing, Gohan laying his head on a patch of grass, while Gojon was resting his back to a tree trunk with a folded bundle of red cloth.

"Sparta and Athens," Gojon blurted out loud, as he was reading his book.

"Huh?" Gohan asked, as he looked up from his book.

"This history book, right here it's talking about the rivalry between these two ancient Greek city-states; Sparta and Athens," Gojon responded.

"How was it?" Gohan asked, as he showed some curiosity for that topic.

"Sparta was very conservative and believed their strength lied within their unified militaristic lifestyle, while Athens was more into the side of business and intellectual society," Gojon provided a brief difference between the two kingdoms, as he closed the book.

"How were they against each other?" Gohan asked.

"They hated each other. At times, they would do battle, but then on some occasions they would pull resources against common enemies, like the Persians," Gojon informed. He then thought of all the violence between the two city-states, and said, "Though if it were up to me, I think there could have been peace between them."

"Yeah, I guess so. No need with all that fighting," Gohan agreed.

"Though, if I had to choose, I prefer to live in Sparta. I mean, we already have gone by the methods of lifestyle to being a man of Sparta. We started to learn to fight when we were around five," Gojon enthusiastically said, as he stood up and unfolded the red cloth, revealing it to be his favorite blanket. Gojon then placed the cloak to his back and tied it around his neck. "Plus, I have one accessory to make me a good Spartan."

"Are you going to bringing that blanket everywhere?" Gohan asked, as he stood up as well.

"Yep. After finding out where I am from, I just want to keep a hold of a little something of home," Gojon explained his reason, as he reached back and pulled a bit of portion of the cloth so that he may look at it. "This cape belonged to one of my parents. I think it belonged to my dad."

"I remember the Phantom Stranger, telling us how your parents were heroes. Do you know if they were strong?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. All I can remember so far is how they looked like. And a few of their friends," Gojon said, as he was a bit saddened with the limited knowledge of his heritage.

"Why don't you find out more? You said that golden rope gave you back those memories," Gohan pointed out.

"The truth also hurt. My mind was burning, only just from those few little minutes. I don't know how much I can take until my mind would burn out," Gojon explained why.

"I am sorry to hear that," Gohan said to his brother with compassion.

"Yeah. Thanks," Gojon replied, as he was still grasping onto a handful portion of his cape.

"Ha. Funny. That thing about Sparta and Athens, it sort of sounds just like our lives," Gohan attempted to lighten up the mood.

"Really?" Gojon asked.

"Mom wants us to keep to our studies, but we have been trained to fight at a very young age, like you said," Gohan explained.

"Oh yeah. Though in Athens, they were not respectful to their women. Sparta respected their women. I don't think mom would like Athens that much," Gojon commented.

"Boys. Dinner." Chichi's voice was heard out from the distance.

**Elsewhere…**

In the bunker laboratory, hidden in the mountain range that was near the North Capital City, there was a scientist working on a mechanism that would be a building block to his creations. Creations that will be excellent assets to the organization the scientist has come to work with. As the inventor was working, he heard the lift to his laboratory operating, which meant someone was coming. The door to the elevator opened revealed, the new mastermind leader to the Northern Region, Vandel Savage.

"I hope you are at a constant pace, Dr. Gero. What is the status?" Savage asked.

"This is very delicate procedures, Chancellor Savage. You are asking for the perfect soldiers, so they won't be finished that fast," Gero tried explaining.

"I didn't ask if you were finished. I asked; what is the status?" Savage corrected, with a tone of aggression.

"I… for the Evolution Project, I still need to finish up calculations, research, and gather data to even start on working on even the first level. Then I must search for the proper candidates for this project. Even with the knowledge you have provided that will be helpful to this project and other projects, this will still take time," Gero provided the status.

"The estimated time of completion?" Savage asked.

"Not a precise time, but it will be more than year. That is the least result of estimate," Gero answered with disappointment towards himself. He wouldn't care how much time he was taking if he didn't have a boss to answer to.

"It is quite alright, Gero. This isn't the only method that can protect this world and the people," Savage said to the scientist.

"Yes sir. Of course," Gero replied, as he grinned at the other projects and plans that Savage has intent of putting in effect. "Speaking for candidates for the Evolution Project, once it is confirmed success, I had set you to be first in line to be upgraded."

"Cancel that," Savage ordered, as he was observing a humanoid shape mechanism.

"What? Why?" Gero asked, eyes widened at the surprising reply from his commander-n-chief.

"You can say that I will upgrade, but at my own time. I have all the time in the universe," Savage grinned at his reason.

"Very well, sir. Must I keep the surveillance to the stars at 24/7 as always?" Gero asked.

"Of course," Savage confirmed, as he looked at the current visual footage that was aimed to the stars. "They're out there. One will find Earth as their next land to conquer, but they will soon find out the true power and savagery of humans."

"Is that all you wanted to find out, Chancellor Savage?" Gero asked.

"Yes. I have a scheduled meeting with a few individuals, with certain power, of this world that wish to join my cause," Savage said.

**Meanwhile…**

Gojon and Gohan were eating their dinner with their mother. Things have been simple and quiet ever since they came back from Namek. The two brothers have been doing their regular studying, as their mother had ordered for them. Chichi was still there for her two boys, and she would keep staying strong for them until their father will finally return from his mandatory training.

"Did you two do anything special today?" Chichi asked.

"No." the two brothers answered.

"What did you all learn from the books you read?"

"I learned a few new math objectives," Gohan answered, as he wolfed down a piece of meat.

"I learned the history of ancient Greece," Gojon answered after.

"Greece? Gojon that wasn't the area of history that you were on the last time I checked," Chichi said in concern.

"I know it's just that… I don't know… I was just interested in learning about it," Gojon said, as he looked about in inquiry.

Chichi looked at her adoptive son with care. After Gojon had found out about his origin, he has been more open to learning everything there was about his home. Gojon had attempted to draw a sketch of the entire flashback he saw when he touched the Lasso of Truth, and when Chichi showed him the sealed shut box, he would constantly look at it, trying to find out what it was supposed to be.

"Hey, mom, I and Gojon met a small dragon when we were outside," Gohan squeaked out.

"Did you now? It didn't harm you, didn't it," Chichi asked.

"No. He was very nice. I started calling him Icarus," Gohan piped out.

"Icarus is a character from a Greek Mythology story. He and his inventor father created wings so they may escape from a prison. They were flew out, but Icarus got to excited and flew to close to the sun, melting the wax that kept the wings together, and he fell to the ocean where he drowned," Gojon blurted out in a rapid pace.

Chichi and Gohan both blinked twice, at the sudden and random brief of information about the Greek Mythos.

"Sweetie, maybe it's time you lay off the Greek studies for a bit," Chichi smiled.

"Aww," Gojon complained.

"So, mom, is it okay that we hang out with the dragon," Gohan asked.

"As long as you two balance your time with your responsibilities and free time, its fine," Chichi gave the requirements. She looked towards Gojon, who had already finished eating his plate.

"May I be excused from the table?" Gojon asked politely.

"Just put your dishes in the sink," Chichi said.

Gojon quickly placed his dishes into the sink, and he then ran off to the stairs running up to his room. The adoptive boy closed the door to his room, and he then walked to the nightstand, where on top of it, laid the box that his parents had found in his ship. Gojon sat on his bed, as he grabbed the box and observed it.

"What are you hiding? How do we open you?" Gojon asked out loud, as he held the box out in different positions, inspecting it. "If I could do that thing with my eyes back in Namek, maybe I could find out what is inside."

**Meanwhile…**

Savage was walking down the hall with two soldiers by his side. The meeting with someone who was interested in his cause and was proposing an alliance. Of course, Savage was a man who first made studies on any persons purposing an alliance. Thanks to information attained by , Savage had identified this person as, Garlic Jr.

Waiting in front of the door, was Vandel Savage's advisor, and first person who he had managed to gain trust with in this new Earth, Alia Synergy.

"Chancellor Savage, Garlic Jr. and his associates are waiting inside," Alia informed her master.

"How many?" Savage asked.

"Four. Identified as the Spice Boys," Alia answered.

"Spice Boys?" Savage asked, scoffing at the name of the guards to Garlic Jr. "What an unprofessional name. Let's just see what Garlic Jr. has to offer."

"Yes, Chancellor," Alia said, as she stood off to the side for Savage and the two guards to enter the conference room. Alia had other matters to attend to that were on her agenda, so she would not be joining Savage in this meeting.

Savage opened the door with the two soldiers entering the room with him by his side, and the two guards closed the door behind him. The Immortal saw Garlic Jr., a short humanoid with bluish color, and pointy ears, sitting at the center of the other side of the table, while his henchmen were standing right behind him.

"Vandel Savage, allow me to introduce myself personally to you, I am Garlic Jr.," Garlic Jr. addressed.

"Why have you requested an audience with me," Savage directly wanted the answer.

"Well, I would say that you and I have some common goals," Garlic Jr. answered.

"You and I do not have common goals. Oh yes, I know of your attempt to unleash dark beasts to unleash total death to humanity," Savage said.

"I… have no idea what you are talking about?" Garlic Jr. responded.

"Do not play that sort of game, daddies' boy," Savage taunted Garlic Jr.

"What did you call me?!" Garlic Jr. stood up, his fists clinched, and his eyes glaring at Savage.

"You want something out of me. You know something. Before you make any stupid move, I want to know, what you know about my cause," Savage said, unharmed by Garlic Jr.'s aggressive stance.

"I… how do you know of my previous attempt of devastating the world," Garlic Jr. demanded an answer.

"I have friends with resources that have been keeping surveillance in this world for quite a while. Now, tell me, what you want from me," Savage asked again.

"I can sort of read people. You want more than this world. You want the stars. But first you want to secure this world. I want in. I can help you out with some of the power I have, while you can give me a portion, it can be small, or fairly large, of control of your forces," Garlic Jr. said.

"And if I refuse," Savage asked.

"Well, I guess you will have to feel the wrath of the power me and my associates carry," Garlic Jr. grinned, as his men all started laugh.

Savage on the other hand, wasn't at all threatened by Garlic Jr.'s demand for the position of power he had over a fraction of the Earth's people. Savage then opened up a cabinet that was under the table where he was standing, and put on a gas mask.

"What is that?" Garlic Jr. asked.

"Rts a ghaus msk," Savage's replied was muffled by the gas mask.

"What?" the Makyan imp asked, so Savage then removed the gas mask to speak.

"It's a gas mask," Savage answered and put it back on.

"For what?" Garlic Jr. asked again, forcing Savage to remove the mask again.

"For the gas," Savage said.

This confused Garlic Jr. and his comrades, as they noticed that Savage's two guards had not even batted an eye at the statement of gas. They were still standing tall like powerful statues, as their helmets' shadow covered their eyes from being seen.

"What gas?!" Garlic Jr. said.

Savage growled, as he then removed the mask on the portion of his mouth.

"This gas," Savage pointed out, as he put the gas mask back on.

Out from the vents, and from different opening hatches, came out a thick vapor, spraying out with a hissing sound.

The gas had already been spraying for just a second, and Garlic Jr. and his men were already choking for air. Salt tried firing a blast at Savage, only for one of Savage's soldiers stepping in front of it and smacking the blast, forcing it to disperse.

It had only been about fifteen seconds until the gas finally stopped, and the Makyan beings were all dead, save for Garlic Jr., but was still completely unconscious. Savage, already aware that the gas would have already dispersed in five second after the source was cut off, then took off the gas mask, showing his grinning gesture looking at the dead bodies on the floor.

"Hehehehe. Takes me back to the trenches in World War I," Savage stated, thinking back on memory lane.

"Four deceased Makyan males. One unconscious Makyan male. Shall we dispose of them, Supreme Chancellor Savage," the soldier, with an arm band labeled with the number, 13, asked.

"Yes, 13. As for you, 14, I want you to give the unconscious one to Gero. Have him dissect him," Savage ordered.

"Yes sir," the two soldiers answered. The soldier with the arm band, 13, picked up the four dead bodies, while the soldier with labeled arm band, 14, picked up Garlic Jr. and walked out.

Savage sat back in his chair, as he thought through what other matters there were he needed to get through.

'That little imp really had no idea who he was dealing with. Now, only a matter of time until there could be some other threat that's origins will be out of this world,' Savage thought to himself.

**Elsewhere…**

_Silence. Silence everywhere. The man ran, as there was only silence in the city he called his home. It was already night above the city, but there was a bright source of light that was shining on the city. The man has been running and doing what he had sworn to do, protect and save anyone in need. _

_As of now, there was no one in danger of bad people. There was hardly anyone out, that were putting themselves in danger. There was only silence. _

_He was running somewhere. Somewhere he felt comfortable. Somewhere he could rest. But as he was running where he felt was his home sweet home, he felt a presence waiting, patiently, so that presence may have the delight to make the man suffer. _

Barry Allen gasped, waking up from his sleep. The blond man looked around, and he could see he was in his apartment, which was provided by his very nice boss. Barry checked the alarm clock on his nightstand, to show it was six o'clock in the morning. It was thirty minutes before his wake up alarm could go off.

"Good lord," Barry said, as he rubbed his eyes. This was the fourth time he had that same dream. He was running and running in the silent city. "I should really talk to someone about this."

Barry got up from his bed, and then stood up and dropped down to the floor and started doing his regular physical warm up routine, starting with some fast push-ups. He didn't know how, but he had this workout routine planned out as if it were an instinct, the same with his knowledge in chemistry and other areas of knowledge. But Barry still had no knowledge of who he was, besides the name in his identification.

The first thing Barry could remember was a bright and blinding flash of light, and then following was thunder roaring. Then he was laying completely still on charred grass, and all he could hear in his ears was deafening ring. It would only be a few seconds when Barry saw an old man with a bushy mustache, a blonde woman, a short pig man and a hovering cat, all of them running towards him with faces all filled with complete utter shock.

After that, Barry remembers being treated for his burns, and was helped out by the old man, named Dr. Briefs. Fortunately, Dr. Briefs was nice enough to help him out in getting Barry on his feet, and it was during that process where they both discovered Barry's professional knowledge in chemistry.

An hour later, Barry had already finished his morning workout and had already cleaned himself up for work. So far, he had been going on quite well, ever since he had been working in that same premises where he had been found. At least, there was a little misunderstanding with his boss' daughter, Bulma, who Barry had to admit was quite pretty, with her exotic blue hair.

Now, Barry walked into Capsule Corp building, walking into the front office, first showing his work identification to give him permission to enter through to the lady in the front disk. Barry walked down the hall to his lab, where he started his daily routine in providing help with producing chemicals that were required for helping function some of the machines Capsule Corp creates, or to find new chemical compounds that could help out society in any way.

"Hello, Barry," Barry turned around to see Dr. Briefs.

"Morning, Dr. Briefs," Barry greeted back.

"I see you are completing today's requested compound," the old man said, as he looked at Barry's notes.

"Wasn't too hard," Barry stated.

"Well, don't let me keep you waiting," Dr. Briefs said, as he decided to let Barry finish his work.

"Dr. Briefs, can I ask you something that maybe a little odd," Barry asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you have dreams where they keep repeating in a row? They all are exactly the same, and you have absolutely no idea what is happening," Barry asked.

"Hmm. Quite the details. I am assuming you have been having some these dreams?" Dr. Briefs asked.

Barry nodded silently.

"You think it has something to do with your amnesia," Dr. Briefs asked.

"I don't know what to think. I am running across a city. Everything was silent. I kept running to some place. Then… I felt that there was something bad waiting for me. And then it ended," Barry explained.

"I can recommend someone to talk to, if that is what you want," Dr. Briefs offered.

"Thank you, boss," Barry said, and then looked at his watch. "I think I should get back to work."

"Sure thing, my boy," Dr. Briefs said, as he turned around and left.

**Meanwhile…**

Goku sat cross legged, concentrating, as he was back to mastering the technique, Instant Transmission, from the natives of Yardrat. This Saiyan has also been keeping a constant routine in training in his regular combat fighting. Which had also helped him in being able to attain the Super Saiyan transformation, which he had acquired one year ago when facing that Bizarro on Namek.

After five seconds later with his eyes closed, Goku opened his eyes to find himself in front of a pink headed Yardratan, who was his advisor in teaching him Instant Transmission.

"Excellent work, Son Goku. Much faster in getting set on your location. With enough concentration, you may be able to Instant Transmit in a much faster pace," Goku's supervisor said.

"Thank you, sensei." Goku bowed in respect to the Yardratian.

"Also, your Saiyan friend seems to be demanding your presence." The Yardrat said.

"Oh no," Goku stated.

In a Yardrat building, the Prince of Saiyans was devouring the food that the Yardrats could provide to the Saiyan who arrived eventually after Goku had arrived with the Phantom Stranger. Vegeta would have arrived to Yardrat a lot sooner, but with the war between the Planet Trade Organization and the Kryptonian Administration. Vegeta actually experienced quite a bit of the war first hand;

_Travelling through space for quite a long while, Vegeta had managed to get the Capsule Corp ship to fly to the planet Yardrat. And to pass some time, Vegeta had been training inside the gravity room for long hours each day that had past. Suddenly, he heard an alarm going off, as he heard the female voice of the intercom announcing what was happening. _

"_Receiving transmission," the intercom announced. There was beep and the intercom gave out a different voice, this time a man who was speaking. _

"_This is border patrol checkpoint unit 475 of the United Kryptonian Kingdom. Unidentified aircraft, you will state our identity and will be transported to the nearby air base. Do you copy?"_

_Vegeta had listened to what the man had said. These were the forces of the Kryptonians, as in the ones who had sent that Bizarro monster on Namek. Vegeta maybe a warrior who was willing to go down fighting, but he knew the risks of what would happen if he tried to outrun these guys. Especially if they had another one of those Bizarros. _

"_Damn it." Vegeta cursed, as he walked to a monitor and pressed on the transmitter. "This is Vegeta." _

"_Hold on, did you say, Vegeta? As in, Prince Vegeta?" the man on the other side of the radio asked in surprise and shock. _

"_Yeah. What of it?" Vegeta asked. _

"_Oh my god, Prince Vegeta?! I am a Saiyan too," the man who identified himself as a Saiyan. _

"_What?! How?" Vegeta asked. _

"_Your father sent a few of us off the planet hidden away. Look, err, my Prince, the Kryptonians are actually a lot better than the Icegins. They are letting us have our revenge against Freiza," the Saiyan said. _

"_Yeah. Fine," Vegeta grunted. _

_Eventually, Vegeta finally had flown to the planet where the air base was stationed, but during that time, Vegeta had a migraine headache from the Saiyan talking nonstop. When Vegeta landed, there were soldiers already waiting outside awaiting for the pilot of the ship to exit. Vegeta found this not annoying, but quite of a compliment to his ego of being a danger. _

_Vegeta could see two Saiyans among the ten soldiers that were confronting them. They were wearing completely different armor compared to the Planet Trade Organization armor. All dark grey metal armor from foot to neck. _

"_Are you Prince Vegeta," one of the soldiers asked. _

"_No. I am his grandfather," Vegeta answered with sarcasm. _

"_Are you him," the soldier asked again. _

"_Chill out, man. That's our long lost prince," one of the Saiyans vouched for Vegeta, as he and the other Saiyan approached Vegeta and bowed before Vegeta. _

"_It is our honor to finally meet the eldest Prince of Saiyans," the other Saiyan said to Vegeta._

"_Hmm. Glad to know that there is someone who has respect for royalty," Vegeta said. "How long is this going to take?" _

"_Hey, we just need to get a few things straight out, and maybe you would be offered a spot with fighting against the Planet Trade Organization," the Saiyan said. _

"_Pfft. I'm not sure about that. As far as I could tell, it looks like King Cold is probably sniffing the last of his crack supplies, waiting for one of these Kryptonians to come and peel of his skin. Not my problem anymore," Vegeta stated his standpoint on the war. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right, but we Saiyans want a piece of the Cold Family. The rest of the Colds," the Saiyan said. _

_Suddenly, a loud siren that could be heard from far out from this base. Every soldier started running to their positions. Vegeta deduced that there must be an attack force detected._

"_Under attack?" Vegeta asked. _

"_Pfft. Another attack by the Planet Trade Organization. This one will end up like the rest of them. Watch and see, my Prince," the Saiyan said, as he walked off to his station. _

'_Hmm. This isn't my fight. And the only fight I am anticipating for is when I find Kakarrot. Might as will watch and see,' Vegeta said, as he flew up on top of his ship for elevated view. _

_On the air tower, the supervisor slowly walked into the room, as he had been called out of break and was quite upset for this. _

"_How far out are they?" he asked. _

_Before anyone asked, the entire landscape was being covered by a shadow that would be mistaken for a cloud. The supervisor looked up into the sky to not see a single cloud, but a large machine seen in the sky, outside the atmosphere of the planet. _

"_Close," one of them answered rhetorically. _

_Vegeta could see the large planet sized machine in the sky, and he was surprised, no doubt about it. _

"_King Cold must have found one hell of a good weapons provider," Vegeta said, as he still watched. _

"Vegeta," a voice, to which annoyed Vegeta, called out to him, pulling him out of the flashback.

Vegeta looked up from his food, and looked up to see Goku with his arms crossed in his chest.

"You took your freaking time, Kakarrot! You guaranteed that after your little class with the Yardrat, you would give me a sparring match," Vegeta said to Goku, as he stood up.

"I know. And I guess after this match, I should head back home. I have already mastered Instant Transmission," Goku said.

"Head back to Earth? You'd return back to that rock?" Vegeta asked.

"That rock is my home. My family is there. And the Phantom Stranger told me that Earth needs me there," Goku gave his reason.

"Great," Vegeta muttered.

**Meanwhile…**

It was night time where the Son residence was located, and the house was completely silent, but not inactive. Gojon was silently walking across his room, as he pulled out a bag from under his bed, and he opened it up to show six Dragonballs and the scouter that was used on Namek to find the Dragonballs. Gojon was sighed as he knew that this may finally be the last night where he goes out in search for the Dragonballs to get his wish.

"Just need one more," Gojon whispered, as he stood up and floated in the air so that he won't make any noise from footsteps that could wake his brother and mother. The boy floated out into the hallway and moved to his left, where the door of his brother's room was slightly open.

Gojon slowly opened the door, and entered his brother's room, and he saw the four star Dragonball laying on a shelf. The adoptive son knew his brother had the Dragonball here, but he needed to leave it for the last without alerting Gohan of his missing Dragonball. Gojon easily approached the Dragonball and picked it up.

'Last one,' Gojon thought to himself.

"What do you need the Dragonball for?"

Gojon was startled by the voice, as he turned to see his brother, Gohan, wide awake.

"Gohan, I…," Gojon tried to find an explanation.

"Dad should be back anytime soon. All of our friends that died fighting against Vegeta have already been brought back to life. What do you need it for?" Gohan deduced.

Gojon sighed, as he had no other option but to tell his brother why he wanted to make a wish.

"I want to bring them back. I want to bring back my birth parents," Gojon said.

Gohan widened his eyes at what his brother intended to wish for.

"You… want to bring them back?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Gojon nodded.

"What would that mean? Would… would you still live with us? With mom and dad? Would we still be brothers?" Gohan asked questions.

"Gohan, you are my brother. There is no way of that being broken. You and I, we both went through so many things together. We will always be brothers. And I would still love mom and dad," Gojon reassured his brother, as he placed his hands to his brother's shoulders.

Gohan smiled at Gojon, as they both then hugged each other to show that they will still be brothers no matter what. They pulled back from each other to look at each other's eyes.

"Let's go meet your parents," Gohan said, willing to help his brother.

"What are we waiting for?" Gojon smiled, as he waited for Gohan to use his ki to float up into the air as he did.

They silently gathered the Dragonballs in Gojon's room, and they quietly exited the house through the window, flying out into the mountain air deeper into the wilderness where they may summon the eternal dragon without anyone coming to disturb them.

"What do you think they will be like?" Gohan asked in wonder, as he laid four Dragonballs to the ground.

"From what I can tell just from seeing them in that vision; I can absolutely tell that they will be fantastic," Gojon said, as he placed the other three Dragonballs next to the others.

"The Phantom Stranger, he said that they were heroes, too. Maybe they are also powerful too," Gohan added.

"I wouldn't be surprised, brother. I wouldn't be surprised," Gohan said.

The both stood side by side, as they had stepped back to see the Dragonballs all set and ready to summon the dragon.

"Arise Eternal Dragon, Shenron!" Gojon said.

It was already the middle of the night, so it wasn't noticeable of the sky getting darker, blotting the view of the stars. The Dragonballs shinned bright with light, and a large stream of light shot out from the Dragonballs and they started to form the shape of the dragon and fully materialize into Shenron.

"Gatherer of the Dragonballs or whoever summoned me, state your wish and I shall grant it," Shenron stated.

Gohan looked to Gojon, expecting for Gojon to state his wish. Gojon was only silent, as he thought it through with what he planned to wish for.

"Shenron, please bring my parents back from death, Kal-El and Queen Diana," Gojon said to the dragon.

"It shall be done," Shenron said, as his eyes then glowed red working his magic to resurrect the people Gojon requested for.

Gojon's anticipation was rising, as he was already shivering with excitement and joy to meet the man and woman who gave birth to him and loved him so much that they managed to send him off as a last attempt to save his life over their own. Gohan was also eager to meet his adoptive brother's parents, but also still worried that they might take his brother away and he didn't his brother to leave. But still, this was what Gojon wanted, to find out who he was and who his parents were, so Gohan was willing to let this go on.

"Wait. I was wrong. I cannot grant you that wish," Shenron's booming voice reported the bad news.

The news hit Gojon like spikes impaling him all across his body, and he was paralyzed standing in one spot. The Eternal Dragon with the power to bring people back from the dead could not bring back his parents.

"Wh… why? Why can't you?!" Gojon yelled at the dragon.

"The one's you call, Kal-El and Queen Diana, were born in a creation that is no of this one. Those that are descended from that different creation may also not be able to be brought back to life by my power. I am sorry," Shenron explained his reasons.

Gojon listened to what the dragon said. Not only was Shenron unable to bring back his parents, but if Gojon died, that would mean he would stay dead. Gojon could not see his birth parents. He won't get to know who they are and what they were like. He wouldn't have the chance to live among them and let them meet the family that took him in. He wouldn't be able to learn how to use these new natural abilities he has found himself to carry, that must be from what attained from his parents.

"Gojon. I am sorry," Gohan said, as he placed his arm around Gojon.

"I know," Gojon was only able to say that. Gojon knew he wouldn't see his parents, but he knew he wasn't alone.

**That's a wrap for the first chapter. We have seen Gojon still trying to find out who he is, and he has shown enough ambition to find out who he is that he was willing to bring back his birth parents, only to find out that Shenron cannot bring back anyone who was born or descended from an entirely different universe. The Phantom Stranger seems to bringing reinforcements that may help our heroes. The guardian angel, Zauriel, and the rhyming demon, Etrigan. Vandel Savage is already making good time in conquering the Earth and gaining the humans has his loyal subjects. This Immortal Cro-Magnon has also ran into the immortal Makyan, but he had no intention of sharing any of his power to this alien. Barry Allen is having dreams that could be memories of the past of who is, and a glimpse of reminder of what he is. Vegeta has already found Goku, and they have been at a constant training rate as Goku masters Instant Transmission. Where will this go? Find out next time. **

**That's it for now. Please leave a review and I will be more than happy to respond to all of you kind readers. **

**Sontaran General: this immortal human is a worthy leader with a strong military focus. His name definitely speaks for himself, as he has shown throughout human history. **

**You are absolutely right. In DC Comics timeline, Vandel Savage is actually a lot of infamous conquerors and killers. He was Genghis Kahn, Julius Caesar, and Jack the Ripper. **

**Sontaran General: he would be a worthy opponent. Perhaps if I were to meet him on the field of battle, he shall have the privilege of being destroyed by me for the glory of the Sontaran Empire. **

**Great, could you please remind me why you are here? And where is the Supreme Dalek? **

**Sontaran General: you required an enemy foe of the coward, the Doctor, to engage in social interaction. The last I recall is that you had half of the Dalek Empire to find what made human children have a passionate affection for a certain fiber diet. The other half is still recovering from the massive, but large, battle with Asbringer36's champions and many other foes. **

**Right. Well at least you don't have a repetitive chant…**

**Sontaran General: Sontar-HA! Sontar-HA! Sontar-HA! Sontar-HA! Sontar-HA!**

**Oh right. Anyways, to the readers, I hope you enjoyed, and I shall update as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sontaran General: allow me to address myself, I am General Stick of the 11****th**** Sontaran Battle Fleet. I have been requested here to respond to any of the reviews of this feeble report published by the Superiornite. **

**To Ashbringer37; I will have you know that the Superiornite has vanquished any grammatical errors. While the Superiornite is fairly tolerable of your constant pin pointing of grammar errors, I for one would recognize you as, 'a Grammar Nazi'! If I stand corrected on human history, Grammar Nazis are known to have led a global conquest upon Earth with lethal military attacks. While I respect a fellow warrior of such military focus, I hope to see you on the field of battle so I may crush your inferior human brain out of your delicate skull. As for the topics of you addressing Vandel Savage, I must concur on him defeating the inferior would-be conqueror named after an Earthly spice. **

**To quazell88; you show great passion for the Superiornite's story, and it is likely he would thank you for your devotion to it. However, you being confused at the beginning means you carry below average of deducting the further coming of this story. Now you shall stay patient and observe the coming events and battles to becoming a great soldiers from learning from other warriors' experiences. **

**To itheone: it is only logical that this Vandel Savage will be in charge of the rising of the pompous bio-android known as Cell. As for you addressing the Superironite's absence, it would be unwise for a ture warrior such as the Superiornite to abandon a mission and post, which is one of the greatest of all war crimes of desertion. **

**To Silence; it seems you have worthy acknowledgement of these militia meta-fighters' lack of considering the world affairs which Vandel Savage is taking control of. Keep a close watch. **

**To He Who See's; you have past the limit of questions to ask on a review! Therefore you shall find a few of the answers to your questions throughout this chapter. The question concerning the Saiyan Prince confronting the war machine that is to be identified as a Warmoon. The question regarding speed cannot be answered currently by me, as I am running limited on time. **

**To Guest; this is a crossover story! A story which the universe that the two genocidal killers originate from has been destroyed, and less likelihood to face each other in this story. But since I am soldier with the enjoyment of watching a great devastating battle, I shall see to it that the Superiornite answers your request. **

**Now, as you have been waiting patiently like perfect soldiers waiting to ambush your soon to be dead enemy, like the Ruteens, you shall enjoy this story with a massive battle. Enjoy, and that is an order!**

Far out in space, there was a massive metal ship flying through the emptiness until it finally passed a small planetoid that was known to be, Pluto. This ship was entering the borders of this solar system at a steady pace. All of its sensors were all targeting one certain planet in that stellar system, and that was the planet with obvious sentient life on it called, Earth.

The computer announced what it was set to look for on Earth with its feminine voice to whomever was in charge of this ship.

"Planet designated, Earth, carries efficient population of life-forms. Efficient amount of many other natural substances which may be used as fuel source," the computer said.

A silver metal figure stood watching the screens of Earth, and it started to grin with its metal face that resembled a lot like a humanoid face.

"Then set course for Earth. Rumor has it that the Saiyan Freiza encountered was from that rock. This planet will be a useful power plant that shall be an asset against the Prime Minister Zod," the metal figure said, with a metallic robotic voice.

"Yes, master," the computer acknowledged.

**On Earth… **

It had been a day after summoning Shenron and Gojon learning that he could not bring back his birth parents back from the dead. Neither Gojon nor Gohan told their mother about that night, as it would most likely freak her out. So far the two brothers have been keeping to their regular schedules set by their mother. Right now, they were on their one hour recess, and as in recess, the two brothers were sparring.

Gohan threw multiple fast punches at Gojon, who managed to shield himself from every strike without sustaining any attack from his sparring partner. Gojon took the offensive and lunged at Gohan, grappling him by the waist and lifting him into the air and dropping Gohan to the ground. The Saiyan-human hybrid reacted quickly as he managed to get his legs under Gojon and push him away to avoid any mount.

Gojon was pushed away by a couple of feet back and crashing on his back, but managing to roll backwards and standing back up ready for anything. And anything was it, as Gohan charged with a flying kick. The adoptive son evaded the kick, and Gohan landed slightly further from Gojon. Gojon was prepared and quickly launched a low kick to Gohan's leg, forcing him to fall to the ground.

With Gohan flat on the ground, he needed to avoid Gojon from getting the chance to get on top of him, so he quickly rolled to his side away from Gojon. But it was too late, Gojon had timed it right to get Gohan's back and pinning him down in that position. Gojon then got his arms locked around Gohan's neck and already choking Gohan out.

"Submit," Gojon said to Gohan.

"Not ye…," Gohan tried speaking, but Gojon tightened the lock.

"Tap out," Gojon said again.

Gohan tried his best to pry out of his brother's neck lock, but he was in a bad position and he running out of time. Gohan then tapped his hands on Gojon's arms as the sign of submission. Gojon released Gohan and stood back up, and held his hand out to Gohan to help him up.

"One to one. Ready to lose the next round," Gojon teased his brother.

"Not going to happen," Gohan replied.

"Round three then," Gojon said.

"That's enough, you two," their mother's voice was heard. The two boys turned to see her walking out of the house with a pouch in her hand. "Your recess was over five minutes ago."

"Are you going somewhere, mom?" Gohan asked.

"Get some groceries. Now I do not want any of you two to be misusing your time fighting or missing around. You both have studies to keep up with," Chichi said to her two sons.

"Yes ma'am," the two boys replied.

"I'll be back in an hour or two. Nimbus!" Chichi called out for the yellow cloud, which came jetting in and allowing her to set on it, as it then flew up into the air with the raven haired beauty.

"Do you ever wonder how mom is able to keep dad in line?" Gojon asked.

"Yep. I am still trying to find out. Any luck with you?" Gohan stated and asked his brother.

"I don't believe in luck, but I would have better luck in finding out what happens when you manage to divide zero," Gojon said to his brother.

"You have got that right," Piccolo's voice was heard from behind the two brothers.

"Master Piccolo," Gojon addressed with happiness.

"I have some news from King Kai. Your father is already on his way back to Earth," Piccolo said.

"Really? Our dad is coming back home?!" Gohan asked with joy.

"He is. He may be coming back with some extra package," Piccolo answered, as he kept his calm manner even among the two boys jumping in joy of knowing their father was coming home.

"Dad's coming back home!" Gohan said to Gojon.

"Yeah!" Gojon cheered.

Piccolo could see the attachment between the brothers and their love towards their father. Their bond was strong and they have proved to be capable of handling threats together as a formidable fighting tag team.

"What do we do? Do we go after mom and tell her?" Gohan asked.

"What are we waiting for?" Gojon rhetorically asked.

"Piccolo, you want to come with us?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm. No you two go on ahead," Piccolo said.

"Come on, master. You're like family to us," Gojon tried to convince Piccolo.

"Family eh? Never really had that when I was a kid," Piccolo commented.

"Then let's go," Gohan said.

"Alright. Alright, I'll go with you two," Piccolo was persuaded.

The two boys were the first ones to rocket up into the air following the direction their mother went to, as Piccolo silently shook his head frowning.

'These kids may be forcing me to do things I never would have thought I'd be doing,' Piccolo thought to himself, as he followed the two boys.

**Meanwhile…**

In the headquarters of the Northern Regions' Space Program, the technicians that were assigned to keep 24/7 surveillance onto space, were keeping to their regular tasks. Easy going as their average day of getting their payment from the work they do, which was a lot better than what the government the Earth King could offer.

"Did you just hear? Chancellor Savage has plans to speak with leaders of different sectors that are just below the Northern Region," one technician told a scientist.

"Well they better make the right decision in taking Savage's offer. Chancellor Savage has a lot to offer than what King Furry could ever offer," the scientist responded, as he drank his coffee.

"Dr. Siegel," a technician called out to the scientist.

Siegel walked out to the main room where all the technicians were monitoring the computers on all sensors that were aimed to space.

"What do you got?" the doctor asked.

"Picking up a large moving object that is passing by the asteroid belt," the technician setting in front of his monitor said.

"Put in on the main screen," Siegel ordered.

The technician obeyed and placed the image readings of what multiple monitors had picked up. Showing visual shape of the asteroid belt, there was trajectory path following a large object that was not an asteroid.

"Can you get a reading on what the material is?" a technician asked.

"Give me a second," Siegel said, as he took it upon himself to find out the readings of the material. Working on a keyboard, attaining the information on what he was looking for. "It seems to be mixed with multiple metal elements into a compound."

"Does… does this mean?" a woman asked but stuttered.

"Get in contact with the military. We need to get this to Chancellor Savage. Send this to him. Now!" Siegel said.

The people quickly got to work in getting this information to the capital of the Northern Region fast. It managed to get to the capital fast as the information was received and sent Savage himself.

**In the Northern Region Palace…**

"And you yourself have confirmed the evidence, Gero?" Savage asked to a screen showing his number one weapons provider.

"Yes, Supreme Chancellor Savage. This is confirmed. We have an unwelcomed visitor headed towards our home. How do you wish to proceed with this?" Gero asked.

"Where is the possible landing of this spacecraft?" Savage asked instead of answering.

"What? Supreme Chancellor, we can easily shoot down this incoming spacecraft...," Gero was interrupted.

"Where is it landing?" Savage asked again.

"I am not sure, but from its trajectory path, it won't be able to land in our nation's land," Gero answered.

"Then this alien is that idiotic man-dog's problem," Savage stated his position.

"Supreme Chancellor, what if this alien turns out to be a threat to all of the Earth, as did the previous aliens?" Gero pointed out.

"Then I shall answer the call with swift action," Savage replied, as he then turned off the screen with Gero.

"Supreme Chancellor, where are you going with this?" Alia asked, as she stood right at the door with the soldiers identified as, 13, and 14.

"The rest of the world will watch in horror as their beloved king can do nothing, as before, as this new possible threat will take many other lives," Savage said, as swerved his chair around to look out the window of his office. "Alia, all I ask is that you maximize all border and airborne defenses to maximum efficiency for the Northern Region and to all satellite states."

"Yes, sir. 13 and 14, you will follow me," Alia ordered the two large soldiers.

"Yes, madam," the two soldiers acknowledged, and stepped aside and opened the large doors for Alia and followed her.

**An hour later in Capsule Corporation…**

"Breaking news, the government space telescopes have caught visual contact with a large unidentified object that is headed towards the Earth," a newsman said in the breaking news feed on the television.

Outside on a balcony of the Capsule building, Yamcha was setting with Puar and Oolong eating and drinking, as the television they were watching was on.

"Oh man, could it be more Saiyans?! Or what about that guy Krillin went up against?!" Oolong started to freak out.

"It can't be Saiyans. They would have been an energy signature," Yamcha tried to deduct.

"What about that monster from Namek!" Puar shrieked in fear.

'Oh crap. And I was enjoying this time of peace,' Yamcha thought to himself.

"What's going on," Bulma's voice was heard, as she entered the balcony and looked at the television. "God damn it! Not another one!"

"What do we do?!" Oolong nearly screamed.

"Well, Yamcha, what are you setting here for? Go do something!" Bulma shouted at her on and off boyfriend.

"Alright, I am going!" Yamcha replied, as he pulled out his phone and dialed onto one of the contacts in his phone.

"That isn't what I meant of doing something!" Bulma said.

"Shut up," Yamcha responded, as he waited for the phone to be picked up on the other line. "Krillin, are watching the news?!"

"Yes! I can't tell if it belongs to Freiza! I can't sense any power," Krillin answered through the phone.

"What do we do?" Yamcha asked in a frantic tone.

"I am headed to Goku's place. Goku's kids are there and Piccolo shouldn't be far from them. Oh man, if we can easily contact Tien as well," Krillin told his plan.

"Okay, I'll be over there," Yamcha said, as he hung up the phone and flew up into the air.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Bulma demanded an answer, but Yamcha never answered as he was already far out in the distance to hear Bulma.

**Elsewhere…**

Tien was firing multiple blasts that were all set to come right back at him, so he may work on his evasive defense. Dodging any incoming blasts and blocking a few other ones with his fists, Choutzu was observing his best friend's self-training.

"You got a lot stronger from your time in King Kai's place, Tien," Choutzu commented.

"Respectable level. But I need to take to the limit and break that limit," Tien said, as he fired another volley of blasts.

"Tien," Launch's voice was heard.

"Not now," Tien replied as he was still in the middle of the bombardment.

"Get your ass over here! You need to see this," Launch shouted again.

Tien grunted, as he fired blasts to intercept the other blasts and destroyed them. The three eyed man walked toward his female companion, who was currently in her aggressive blonde self, as she carried a hand held electronic pad picking up signal with the breaking news.

"We got some more alien bastards coming," Launch stated.

"I can't sense any power from them. Either they are not strong at all, or they could be the same monsters that Goku and the others fought on Namek," Tien deducted.

"Should we meet the others?" Choutzu asked.

"It's only logical. Choutzu, this can be dangerous. Even greater than the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. You can stay with Launch," Tien offered his friend.

"No way. I am going with you," Choutzu said, as he floated up into the air to Tien's eye level.

"Don't die this time, Tien," Launch simply said, as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Hurrm," Tien grunted, as he and Choutzu took off to the air to meet up with any high power levels which could be their allies.

**Meanwhile…**

The two brothers of the Sons and former demon king all landed just outside the town where Chichi shopped for groceries. They noticed that there was a cluster of people gathering in front of stores that had set up televisions for view, showing the current event of the incoming massive ship headed towards Earth.

"What's going on over there?" Gojon asked.

"Something big," Gohan answered.

"There is a massive alien ship headed towards Earth," Piccolo told the two boys after he had used his acute hearing to hear the news report.

Both Gohan and Gojon both used their ki senses to search for any incoming power levels from the ship that was near Earth.

"There is nothing. I can't sense anything," Gohan said.

"Hold on. Maybe if we push our senses harder," Gojon suggested, as he concentrated harder. Looking up to the sky, trying to get an energy signature on his scans. But as he was pushing this sense, his other senses started sky rocketing.

Everything got louder, and Gojon's eyes shut closed as he covered his ears with his hands. Desperately trying to block all the loud nose.

"Arrggh!" Gojon cringed in pain.

"Gojon!" Gohan ran to his brother's side, as he quickly helped him lay down to the floor.

"What's happening to him?" Piccolo asked with calm concern.

"His hearing is becoming too much for him. He's starting to hear everything in a far distance," Gohan told Piccolo what he knew about this condition he saw on Namek.

"No wait! I can hear it! I can hear the ship!" Gojon shouted, shooting up into a setting position.

"What?" Gohan asked, while Piccolo's attention was aimed towards what Gojon said. That he could hear the alien ship.

"What is it saying, Gojon?" Piccolo asked.

"I can hear the person in the ship! They are going to drain the Earth's energy and want to take everyone on the planet as a power source!" Gojon repeated what he could hear from the computer of the ship.

"Alright, Gojon, that's more than enough. Focus on my voice, Gojon. Listen to it and listen only to it," Piccolo decided to move in and help Gojon with his hearing.

"Rggh," Gojon tried concentrating on pinpointing Piccolo's voice.

"Focus. And cut off all other noise that isn't my voice," Piccolo said.

"I am… trying," Gojon stuttered as he finally managed to get a hold of his hearing. His breathing was easing up and he was finally able to unblock his ears.

"You're okay," Piccolo simply stated, as he stood back up.

"Thank you, master Piccolo," Gojon said in an exhausted tone.

"Now that we know what this alien is planning we need to…," Piccolo paused as he looked up into the far distance. Piccolo clinched his teeth in frustration as his hand clutched into a fist. "It's already here!"

The large metal ship had crashed right near the Central Capital City, and the city's population was in a massive panic, as a fraction of them were either trying to get out of the city away from the alien ship, or another percentage was already committing crimes of anarchy. King Furry was already meeting with his generals and members of the king's senate in their terms a secured bunker.

"I say we launch massive military strike at this ship," one of the generals advised.

"Are you insane? What about the collateral damage? That ship is currently close to the Capital," one of the senators replied.

"Exactly! There won't be capital if we allow the pilots on this ship to attack us. Look at what happened in East City!" another general replied.

"Your majesty, you have already lost five sectors to the Northern Region. We need to show our strength and power, and show Vandel Savage that we can protect our people," an advisor told King Furry.

King Furry was constipated with stress, fear, and anger. Escalation of issues concerning alien threats had risen to greater heights that he may not be able to handle properly, as even he has been unable to handle previous crisis.

"Your majesty!" a general demanded a response from the king.

"Take it. Take military action. Surround the ship," King Furry gave the order in a rather uneasy voice.

"Yes, your majesty," the general replied, as he and the other generals went to work in executing a military response.

In respectable amount of time, the Royal Guard of the Capital City had been dispatched to set a perimeter and keep weapons checked on the massive alien ship. With everything the Earth's Central Kingdom could offer, it's military was at the ready to try and protect its world.

Within all the chaos in the town, the two Son brothers were still trying to find their mother. After the news showed the footage of the large ship landing right near the Capital City.

"Why don't we just fly above these people?" Gohan suggested.

"Excellent idea, brother. Let's fly above an entire crowd of people, who are already freaking out about an alien invasion," Gojon sarcastically responded.

"Just a suggestion," Gohan said.

"Let's try and sense mom's ki. She's a lot stronger with ki energy," Gojon brought up another plan.

"Right," Gohan replied, as both brothers started to search for a larger power level, besides Piccolo, who had went to the outskirts of town to try and contact Kami and any other of the Earth's fighters.

It would be only three seconds until the two brothers found their mother's ki signature, which wasn't too far away from where they were. They pushed their way through the crowd of people that were trying their very best to get to their homes for shelter from the eminent alien attack. Nevertheless, the two boys managed to get to the grocery store, which their mother's ki signature was still in the store. However, they noticed the broken glass to the doors, showing obvious proof that loitering ad started.

"Mom is still in there!" Gohan stated with immediate concern.

"Let's go," Gojon said, as both of them rushed into the store.

Suddenly, a large man was thrown out of the doorway of the store, yelling as he flew across the air and crashing down to the street floor. Both Gojon and Gohan looked back at the man who was lying unconscious on the ground, and they both looked back to the doorway to see who it that threw that large man out was. They looked to see their mother, as she was carrying a bag of groceries in one arm, as her available hand was clutched into a fist.

"I told you, no stealing!" Chichi yelled out to the man she had knocked out of the store.

"Mom?" Gohan asked in surprised shock.

"Oh hello, guys," Chichi quickly changed her expression with a polite smile to her children, as she walked out of the grocery store. "The police are definitely going to owe me. Taking it upon myself to keep the store from being robbed."

"Mom, we need to get you to a safe place," Gohan was the first to speak.

"The aliens in that ship want to take every human for a power battery," Gojon explained what he heard from the ship.

"Oh my goodness..., but… how do you know," Chichi asked.

"I heard the ship with the same sort of super hearing. Like from when we were on Namek. But mom, we need to make sure your safe. We have to stop this thing," Gojon said.

"What? You mean your two are going to go and fight this thing?!" Chichi asked in great fear and concern.

"Mom, we have to do this," Gohan tried to convince his mother.

"No! I won't lose you two," Chichi stated her position. At that time, Piccolo had approached them from contacting the Z-Fighters.

"Chichi, I can tell you care for these boys, but right now, they are one of the few and strong that capable of stopping this threat," Piccolo, fully aware of the current social conflict, stated the reason.

"There has to be another way," Chichi desperately said.

"There is no other way. I know your husband would not want to put his sons in the frontlines, but you remember what that Stranger said. There are other threats that must be fought," Piccolo reasoned with her.

"No," Chichi firmly stated.

"God damn it. I am only doing this because I care," Piccolo commented, before chopping Chichi's shoulder angle to the neck knocking Chichi out cold.

"Master Piccolo!" Gojon growled at his fighting master knocking out his mother.

"I didn't see any other option. Okay? Come on, we get your mother to your home, and it's off to meet with the other fighters on our way to the Central Capital," Piccolo stated the plan of actions, as he was carrying Chichi over to the boys so they may handle their mother.

The Central Earth's military forces that had set up the perimeter around the metal alien ship all had their large artillery weapons aimed at the ship in case worse come to worse. The soldiers were at the ready as they also were awaiting further orders from their commanders. The general on the ground was speaking to King Furry through a hotline communication line.

"Yes, your majesty. We perimeter set at 100% efficiency, at the ready," the general said.

"Any success in establishing communications with the passengers or pilot in the alien ship?" King Furry asked.

"No, your majesty. No replies have come out," the general answered.

"Keep trying…," the king was interrupted by the general, as the general looked to the alien ship to see something happening.

"Something's happening! I see part of the ship opening," the general said.

There was a compartment opening in a part of the ship, and large metal robots that only had one eye-socket for each for them. They all stepped out and allowed for the master they took orders from to appear before the Earth. A silver metal figure with a long silver tail that looked just as similar to Freiza, but it was taller than him. However, it did have a certain extent of relations with Freiza.

"Oh look at this. The natives are gathered like sheep walking into the slaughter house," the metallic voice commented.

The general grabbed a microphone and spoke out loud through the speakers that were set up to speak to the master of the ship.

"Hello and welcome to Earth. I am General Atnas of the Central Earth Kingdom, representing King Furry," the general addressed himself to the metal alien.

"There will be silence of the lambs you are! From this point on, Earthlings, you are cattle. Batteries for a greater cause. The cause for Cooler's revenge upon the Kryptonians," the metal alien, now identified as Cooler, the first man to be defeated by General Zod.

Metal Cooler pointed and the army of robots charged at the Central Earth Military.

"Hostile intent! Open fire!" the general ordered.

The military fired their weapons, but by the time they fired these Cyclopian robots had already closed their distance and were already neutralizing the human soldiers. The large armored robots were impervious to all the hand held firearms the soldiers were armed with, as bullets couldn't penetrate the thick armor and not even the explosives could break the armor.

"Fire power insufficient!" a sergeant yelled out loud before one of the Cyclopians grabbed him and electrocuted him just to the point he was unconscious.

The military perimeter stood no chance in even trying to hold back these armored robots, as Metal Cooler stood in the same position he had appeared in on his ship.

"Victory will be mine, once all the humans are collected and this planet can be assimilated into one massive engine of power, I shall move to the next world until I finally have the power to destroy the Kryptonians and force Zod to be the one who kneels before me," Metal Cooler commented, as he watched his Cyclopians gather the humans. He then sent a telepathic signal for the ship to release more Cyclopians to attack and neutralize other populated regions in the world.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and the Son brothers were dashing through the air to meet with the rest of the Z-Fighters to counter attack the alien.

"This is starting to look familiar," Gojon commented out loud.

"What?" Gohan asked in uneasy tone from the oncoming battle.

"Before the fight against the Saiyans," Gojon answered.

"We should be closing in with the others. Then we come up with something to take out this alien," Piccolo said to the boys.

They kept flying, until they saw flying objects coming at them at a distance.

"That's not the others. There is too many of those things," Gohan deduced.

"Those are robots," Gojon stated after getting a better look with his sight.

"Here we go, you two," Piccolo said, as he and the boys prepared for combat as they were closing their distance against the incoming Cyclopians.

Piccolo fired a massive explosive blast at the center of the Cyclopians raid, the explosion consuming a portion of the robots. Gohan followed the same method of attack, while Gojon aimed and fired precise blasts at any Cyclopians that were not engulfed in the explosions.

"There is more to this than meets the eye," Piccolo stated, as he unleashed another explosive blast.

"We still need to get to the others," Gojon said as he fired another beam shooting down a Cyclopians through its single eye.

The Cyclopians that were managing to maneuver against the blasts were closing their distance, and they fired their cannons at the three fighters. While Gohan wasn't willing to test out the power of the cannons, he evaded the incoming fire, while his brother decided to close his distance against Cyclopians. Gojon launched strikes on the robots, but as he threw each punch the robots' armor only seemed to only be getting dents.

'These things armor are a lot stronger than I thought. Maybe if I put in more strength I can pierce it,' Gojon thought, as he went in for another attack on the Cyclopian.

Gojon put in more strength in his punch, and sure enough he would see that his fist broke through the robot's armor.

"Yeah! Gohan, concentrate your attacks into one point of the robots!" Gojon shouted to his brother, as he dodged another robot's punch from the side and fired a Kamehameha wave from his feet at the robot.

Gohan heard his brother's method of neutralizing these robots, and used it against an incoming Cyclopian as he dodged its reach to him and kicked it in the chest piercing through it.

"I got it!" Gohan verified to his brother, as he attacked another Cyclopian.

Piccolo managed to finish off his own group of Cyclopians as he too had also used the same method of destroying them.

"Alright, we need to find the others," Piccolo said, as he finished off his last robot.

The two boys had also finished the robots they were dealing with, and they saw as Piccolo was leading them all too where the other fighters were.

"I can sense the others. It looks like they are also facing the robots," Gohan predicted as they all flew into the general direction.

The Northen Region borders were at maximum alert and had their weapons up and ready to shoot any hostiles that would be coming their way. The commanding officer of border defense had ordered drones to fly out and scout any incoming movement, and now he had received word that the drones had spotted alien forces headed their way.

"Give me an ETA," the commander asked.

"Five clicks, sir," the radioman answered.

"10-4. Alright men listen up! Enemy forces in five clicks! This is our home! We will show these alien bastards that they picked the wrong planet!" the commander chanted to his soldiers to raise up their ambition for battle.

"HRAAAH!" the soldiers of the Northern Region roared.

Every soldier now aimed and ready with their standard weapons that Savage's arsenal could offer them, as they were ready to fire at anything that moved. Then just as one of them saw a speck that was off in the distance, that was a shape of the robots, all it took was one soldier to fire for the others follow.

The Northern Region soldiers were not armed with the usual assault rifles that the Central Earth military issued, but instead they were armed with rail gun rifles that were capable of breaking through theoretically densest material there is. And that was enough to break through the Cyclopian armor. The artillery was obviously up to the same sort of level; missiles prepped with chemicals to break through any defense, and tanks that were replaced with large rail guns.

The Cyclopian robots were being shot down like ducks in open season, and only a few of the robots manage to return fire. It seemed to only be insufficient amount of casualties as the Northern Region forces had a far edge against the Cyclopians.

Vandel Savage was watching the defense force was able to hold of the alien robots in his presidential office, as Dr. Gero and Alia were standing by his side observing the battle.

"I have you to thank, Gero. With you being able to produce the weapon blue prints I provided to you, our forces are destroying these alien invaders," Savage said.

"Yes, Supreme Chancellor," Gero replied.

"Supreme Chancellor, King Furry is requesting to speak to you," Alia said, as she had finished listening to the call she received in her Bluetooth.

Savage grinned as he switched the line on the screen changing to see King Furry setting in front of the screen and he looked agitated being trapped in a bunker hidden from the Cyclopians.

"King Furry," Savage addressed.

"Supreme Chancellor Savage, we are in desperate need of help. My… country… we need help," King Furry said.

"What do you have to offer?" Savage asked.

"The entire Earth is under attack! All the people are being captured by these aliens! And you're asking for a price!?" King Furry yelled.

"Yes, I am. If you're good at something do not do it for free. What can you give me in return?" Savage asked.

"Please, I can give you what you want! I promise! Just help us!" Furry begged.

"Hahahaha! All the whores and politicians look up and shout, 'save us!' And I'll whisper, 'no,'" Savage laughed at the screen with King Furry looking more desperate.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you access to the oil refineries. The… the silver mines!" Furry stated the offers.

"Just access? Seems a little tempting, but not enough. Here is what I do want is, land," Savage stated the price.

"Fine! How much and which land!" King Furry accepted the offer.

"A good friend told me how the eastern territorial sectors are quite nice. He knows someone who lives there. Give me the eastern sectors," Savage practically ordered.

"Fine. It's yours. Please, help us," Furry agreed and asked for help. Savage hung up the screen cutting off Furry.

"Alia, send word to High Marshalls 13 and 14. Send an attack force to the alien ship near the Central Capital. Neutralize it," Savage ordered.

"Your word is my command, master," Alia said, as she walked out to contact the generals 13 and 14.

"Remember this day, you two. This is the day where this great nation is no longer known as the Northern Region as we finally spread our dominion throughout the rest of the world. This is the birth of the Reich Earth," Savage grinned at the future he has for the Earth.

The Z-Fighters were already grouped and ready to attack the massive alien ship. They were flying as fast as they could through the air so that they may reach the alien ship without it being able to prepare of their incoming attack.

"Is there a plan here?" Krillin asked.

"We get to this alien ship, and we destroy whoever has the balls," Piccolo stated.

"Boys don't pick up any of these curse words," Krillin said to Gojon and Gohan.

The fighters were flying over the Central Capital to see that there was no one on the streets. The streets was completely empty with nobody in it because either the people were sheltering from the Cyclopians or they were already taken to Metal Cooler's ship.

"Let's just hope we can take this guy by surprise," Yamcha commented.

"I bit he wouldn't be aware of us coming," Tien stated.

"Incorrect."

The fighters stopped in their spots after hearing someone shout to them. They looked up high to see who was it that called out to them, and they saw Metal Cooler elevating in the air with his arms crossed above his chest looking at the fighters of Earth.

"What?! Freiza!" Krillin shrieked.

"Oh, so it looks the reports of Freiza saying he ran into a few natives from Earth are true," Metal Cooler commented.

"Who… who the hell are you?!" Piccolo demanded an answer.

"I am Cooler. Or at least whatever is left of Cooler. You may call me Metal Cooler, since I am, obviously, metal," Cooler stated.

"Why doesn't he look like Freiza? I mean, why he is metal while Freiza wasn't," Gohan asked.

"I wouldn't have upgraded if my first flesh body wasn't separated from my brain by General Zod. Whom I have plans to pay him back for what he did to me," Cooler explained what had happened.

"So that's it? You're attacking the Earth just for vengeance," Gojon asked with a hint of anger.

"Yes. All I have now is my lust for vengeance; to punish the Prime Minister Zod for what he did to me. He destroyed me. He took my rightful kingdom from me. I will make him pay! Whereas you all are just cattle acting up, and cattle need to know their place," Metal Cooler vented out and stated towards them.

"This cattle herd is going to blow you to oblivion!" Piccolo roared at Cooler.

"Oh try little slug," Cooler taunted Piccolo.

"Everyone, on me!" Piccolo shouted, as he was the one make the first charge at the metal Iceigen.

Cooler saw all of the Z-Fighters ganging up on him, and he stood at the defense evading all of their attacks. Thanks to his new mechanical body, he was a lot faster and stronger than his flesh form, even his fifth form. Cooler blocked every physical strike and he then gathered energy to unleash an explosive wave, pushing the fighters back a distance.

The mechanical Iceigen then charged at each fighter who was sent flying in the air, and they were all slammed to a further distance with as each were hit by Cooler. Cooler made his way towards Gojon and kicked him up into the sky, and easily grabbing Gohan's punch.

"I sense you are something else. A Saiyan hybrid. A Saiyan and human hybrid. What are the odds," Cooler commented, as he flew Gojon to the ground.

As Gojon was thrown higher into the sky, he started to feel a lot more power coming into him. He felt stronger and amped with power, and Gojon wasn't going to put that to waist as he flew down with the sunlight shinning on him. Gojon dove towards Cooler like a missile being dropped, and he smashed into the metal Iceigen, pushing him down closer to the ground.

"That punch should have left you stunned to dead! How could you…," Cooler's mechanical scanners started beeping as they started to identify the species Gojon was. "What's this?! A Kryptonian?! How the hell did you end up here on Earth!?"

"What?" Gojon asked in confusion, but Cooler then grabbed Gojon by the throat and was strangling him.

"There is something else. You're hybrid too. Whatever the hell you are, you are just another Kryptonian scum that I shall have the pleasure in killing slowly," Cooler seethed with vengeful anger.

Suddenly, a blast hit the arm that Cooler had Gojon in a grip in, forcing him to let go of Gojon. Cooler glared back at the direction to see who it was that fired at him. He saw a young man who had grey hair in a purple jacket and black pants with boots. Hanging from his back was a sword in its holster.

"Sensors are detecting a Saiyan," Cooler stated.

"You're damn right, filthy trash can!" the young man basically yelled at Cooler with angry, as if he had seen him before. The young man roared as his hair started glowing gold and his eyes turned teal green. This young Saiyan revealing himself to be a Super Saiyan.

All of the Z-Fighters looked in surprise to see this young Saiyan reveal this transformation. It was the ones who witnessed Goku's Super Saiyan transformation that were the ones to show a greater reaction to this.

"He… he turned Super Saiyan… just like dad," Gohan commented.

This new Super Saiyan charged at Metal Cooler, but Metal Cooler had powered up to even up against this new foe. The Super Saiyan threw punches at Metal Cooler, as Metal Cooler returned attacks back at this unnamed Saiyan.

"Who is that guy?" Tien asked.

"I don't know, but I sure am glad he is on our side," Yamcha answered.

"What do we do?" Krillin asked out loud.

"We should go into Cooler's ship and free anyone that has been captured by Cooler's robots," Gohan suggested.

"Then let's go," Gojon said, as he and Gohan flew to Cooler's ship.

Krillin cringed at the probable threats that could lerking inside that ship, but he felt that he must follow the two kids to make sure that whatever they needed they succeeded safely.

"These kids are going to get me killed," Krillin said, as he followed the two boys.

In the dark reaches of space, the Capsule ship was jetting through space headed to Earth, and it was both passengers that were currently sparring each other in the gravity room. Goku and Vegeta threw multiple attacks at each other, as they were both fighting in the air in the intense gravity.

"Come on, Kakarrot! Don't hold back on me just because you attained Super Saiyan!" Vegeta growled at Goku.

"Then stop being a warm up and actually challenge me," Goku taunted Vegeta as a method to make Vegeta angry. Which succeeded as Vegeta roared pulling himself back and firing blasts at Goku.

However, as Goku was evading his opponent's long distance attacks, he suddenly felt a massive amount of energy coming from Earth.

"Vegeta, stop!" Goku yelled, so that he may get a better sense on Earth.

"Why?" Vegeta asked with annoyance, but he too also started to sense the energy activity coming from Earth. "Is all that energy coming from Earth?"

"Something's happening. A battle. My family could be in danger," Goku stated, as he then stood straight and concentrated his senses on the energy that was coming from Earth. "I am going there right now."

"Don't think you're going without me. That amount of energy could only mean this battle is big, and I sure as hell don't want to miss out on it," Vegeta stated with hungry taste for battle.

"Then grab on to my shoulder," Goku said to Vegeta.

Vegeta did so and waited for Goku to get a confirmed lock on the energy activity, and Goku finally teleported them both to Earth. The two Saiyans appeared right at the edge of the Central Capital, and they could already see some new Saiyan battling Metal Cooler. However, there was a clear sign that this young Saiyan was already showing difficulty in bringing down Metal Cooler, while Cooler seemed to be having less difficulty.

"Who is that?" Goku asked.

"Cooler?! How the hell did he end up like that," Vegeta asked.

"Well I didn't mean him, I was talking about that young man. He's… he's a Super Saiyan," Goku stated.

"What?! I have been training for months alongside you! How the hell is there another Super Saiyan, when I haven't reached it!?" Vegeta yelled in complete frustration that hurt his pride.

"Calm down, Vegeta. Whoever he is, he is helping the Earth. And I suggest we help him, too," Goku said, as he deduced that if this Cooler was powerful enough to give this new Super Saiyan a great challenge, Goku decided to not hold back and transformed into Super Saiyan.

Cooler tail whipped this young Saiyan, sending him flying and Cooler fired multiple lasers at the Saiyan, but Goku intercepted the blasts and fired at them.

"What's this? Another Saiyan?" Cooler asked in astonishment.

"That's right. My name is Goku, and you are attacking my home world. Leave now," Goku gave Cooler the choice to leave.

"I will have to decline your offer," Cooler answered.

"That your last chance," Goku replied, as he charged at Cooler.

Cooler also rushed at Goku, and they both collided with multiple flurries of punches and kicks. Goku evaded one punch and kneed Cooler at the belly, and then getting to Cooler's back and firing a blast sending the metal Iceigen flying. As Metal Cooler was still lost without control, the young Saiyan appeared again and kicked Cooler up further into the air.

"I appreciate the help. You mind giving me your name," Goku asked the young Saiyan.

"Trunks, sir. And it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you," the now identified Saiyan, Trunks answered Goku.

Goku looked up in the air to see Metal Cooler already coming back from up above and was already firing blasts at the two Super Saiyans.

"Right now we fight now, talk later," Goku quickly said, as both him and Trunks evaded the blasts and returned fire at Cooler.

At the sidelines, Vegeta watched in annoyance the battle between the metal Iceigen and the Super Saiyans.

'Why? How could some random Saiyan become a Super Saiyan!? I have trained for months with the first Super Saiyan!' Vegeta vented inside his mind. But he was about to be heard, "I AM PRINCE VEGETA!"

Vegeta roared with great anger and fury as his pride of not being the next Super Saiyan then triggered something deep inside of him. His fury triggering his power to skyrocket and his hair to flicker yellow and his eyes flash teal green. The Saiyan Prince yelled once more, as a golden flash erupted from him and he would reveal to finally transform into Super Saiyan.

**Meanwhile…**

Inside Metal Cooler's ship, Gojon and Gohan both peaked into a hallway to see if there were any robots walking in there.

"All clear. Let's go," Gojon said, and the two brothers made their way down the hall still on the ready for any hostiles to pop out.

"Hey, you two! Wait up!" Krillin called out to the boys, following them.

"Where did the others go?" Gohan asked.

"Tien, Choutzu, and Yamcha went through some other hallway to cover more ground," Gojon answered his brother.

"What about Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"How do I know?" Gojon replied.

The three of them kept moving through the hall still trying to look for the human prisoners that were taken by the Cyclopians. As they were running down the hallway, they heard footsteps that almost sounded as if the feet were metal.

"More of those robots," Gohan predicted as the possible hostile down from another hall.

"Report: three, proclaimed, Super Saiyans are currently neutralizing Metal Cooler unit 3," Cooler's mechanic voice was heard.

"Cooler?" Gojon stated in shock.

"Did he say… three Super Saiyans?" Gohan asked.

"Wait, maybe one of them has to be your dad. He's here," Krillin said.

"Wait. Power scanners detecting three life-forms," one voice said.

"Metal Cooler unit 2, you will dispatch units 1 and 4 to neutralize the Super Saiyans. I will neutralize the intruders," another separate Cooler voice was heard.

"Crap, he's coming!" Krillin cringed.

"What do we do?" Gohan asked the two of his comrades.

"Run," Gojon said, as he grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled his brother as he sprinted into the opposite direction from this other Metal Cooler.

"Wow!" Gohan yelped, as he was pulled by his brother.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave without me!" Krillin yelled at the two boys, running after them.

Coming out from the hallway, the voice revealing that it was indeed another Metal Cooler. This Metal Cooler scanned searching where the three energy signatures ran off too, but its logical reasoning deduced that they must have heard him coming.

"Looks like I am going to have to do this the hard way," Metal Cooler commented, as he ran in the direction the three Earth residents ran off to.

Piccolo was speeding through a hallway of the ship, trying to find if there was a power source of this ship and destroy it. So far nothing, and the only thing the Namekian found were the Cyclopian robots, which he managed to easily deal with.

"Where is the damn power source of this ship?!" Piccolo cursed out.

The Namekian attempted to resort to using his sensitive hearing to attempt to eavesdrop on anything stating anything that could help him on finding any part of the ship that will give him an edge against Cooler. Instead of gaining information, Piccolo got an early warning; something was coming at him from behind.

Piccolo quickly rushed forward, jumping away from any attack from the assailant, and he turned firing a blast at his attacker, revealing to be a Metal Cooler.

"How many of you are there?" Piccolo asked, as he stood at the ready.

"Enough," the Metal Cooler answered, as it charged at Piccolo.

Piccolo only having a little time to react, side stepping the incoming strike, and elbowing Cooler's face from the side. Cooler pulled along with the force of the attack, and spun around, swinging his tail to whip Piccolo.

The Namekian was whacked to the wall, but he managed to elongate his arm to extend his punch connecting it to the Metal Cooler. Piccolo's other hand gathered energy and fired a blast at Cooler, but Cooler dodged the blast and fired back at Piccolo.

Piccolo had no chance to dodge the blast, as it hit him and Cyclopian guards came out of nowhere and started pouncing on Piccolo. Metal Cooler fired multiple lasers at Piccolo, hurting the Namekian badly.

"ARRGGH!" Piccolo yelled in pain.

"Guards, take this slug to the others," the Metal Cooler ordered.

In another area of the Gete Ship, Tien, Yamcha and Choutzu were going through another part of the ship searching for the human prisoners.

"I can't sense anyone," Choutzu said.

"This Cooler must be blocking all the people's energies," Yamcha deduced.

"We just need to keep going, and either we find the prisoners or at least run in with the others," Tien stated.

The formerly deceased fighter led the other two Earth fighters through the hallway, only for a Metal Cooler to appear from that hallway they were about to enter.

"Look at this. Lambs to the slaughter," the Metal Cooler commented.

"What?! How is he here!?" Yamcha yelled.

"There are other multiple copied forms of this metal body. Now I am here to neutralize you all," Metal Cooler said, as he reached towards them.

"Kai-o-kin!" Tien growled, as a red aura surrounded him. He used his amplified energy to unleash an energy wave to stun Metal Cooler.

Tien rushed at the Metal Cooler, closing his distance, and throwing repeated amounts of punches and kicks. Yamcha and Choutzu joined the fight, the three of them attacking from the side of the Metal Cooler, but the robot managed to keep the three of them at bay. However, thanks to his intense training on King Kai's planet and attaining the power up technique, Tien was willing to take it up a notch.

"Kai-o-kin x2!"Tien grunted, and more energy amped him up, and he managed to push Cooler back further.

Yamcha saw Tien throwing everything he had from the amp of power he gained. The scarred face former bandit decided to power up and help his comrade.

"Kai-o-kin!" Yamcha roared, and rushed at Cooler alongside Tien.

Choutzu observed the battle, as both Tien and Yamcha were giving it their all to bring down this android. Tien kicked Cooler's head, as Yamcha punched Metal Cooler's chest pushing him back, and Tien pulled back and fired a blast at the Metal Cooler.

"You humans are actually giving me a fight. How amazing," Cooler commented.

Suddenly, Choutzu was grabbed from behind and his mouth was covered by a metal hand.

"But you might want to stop your fighting," a second Metal Cooler said, as he held Choutzu at hostage.

Tien and Yamcha saw the second Cooler, but Tien wasn't about to give up that easily. He quickly got into a stance and breathed in to shout;

"Solar flare!" Tien yelled.

A bright and blinding light shot out from Tien, blinding them all, so Tien took this opportunity to pull Choutzu away from the Metal Cooler's clutches. Tien then kicked that Metal Cooler, knocking it back and slamming against the wall, but the first Metal Cooler had already recovered from the Solar flare faster than what he had predicted.

Yamcha intercepted that Metal Cooler, and tried holding it off on his own. The Metal Cooler evaded Yamcha's attacks, and then threw a high kick at Yamcha, forcing the human fighter to crash against the side, knocked out. Tien, still holding on to Choutzu, didn't have time to react, as the two Metal Cooler's came at him from front and back, beating the three-eyed man down as he did everything he could to shield his oldest best friend.

As three of the Z-Fighter had been neutralized by the Metal Coolers, Gojon still being the lead runner of the group and still pulling Gohan right behind him.

"Do you even know where you are going?!" Gohan demanded an answer.

"No!" Gojon answered Gohan, as he decided to go through the hallway to the right.

"Will you guys hold up!?" Krillin yelled at them, as he was still trying to catch up with them.

The three of them kept running and not stopping, even when they saw five Cyclopian guards marching towards them. They didn't stop, as they charged right through them tearing them apart.

"Where are we supposed to go?!" Krillin asked.

"We are looking for the prisoners, so that's where we are going," Gojon said.

"Wait! Why am I answering to you as if you're leader? How old are you?"

"You want to be leader, Krillin?" Gojon asked.

"No, that's fine. You're doing fantastic," Krillin piped down.

However, the three man party was forced to stop as they found themselves in a dead end hall.

"I… spoke too soon," Krillin stated.

"Indeed it is," Metal Cooler's voice was heard.

Al three of them turned around and saw one of the Metal Coolers standing, as more Cyclopian guards gathered in formation behind the Metal Cooler.

"Now listen here, little cattle, you have two options. Both of them are where I win. You may surrender and you will be taken to where all the other human cattle are being held, or you may try to fight, and I will hurt you. Badly," Cooler said to them.

"Quack," Krillin peeped up.

"Krillin, stop it!" Gohan growled.

"We surrender," Gojon immediately spoke for them all, as he threw his hands up into the air to show his empty hands.

"We do?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Yes. We do surrender. Take us to the others," Gojon said to Cooler.

"If that is what you choose then so be it," Metal Cooler said, as he gestured for his Cyclopian guards to approach Gojon, Gohan and Krillin as they launched nets to restrain the three of them.

**Outside… **

The Metal Coolers that had been dispatched from the ship were flying out to the Super Saiyans that had barely destroyed the lone Metal Cooler. It was Trunks who saw the incoming new Metal Coolers, but he didn't show that much surprise to see these extra copies of the same opponent they had just destroyed.

"We have three incoming," Trunks said to his comrades.

"What?" Goku asked, as he turned to the direction Trunks was looking at, and he sure as hell was shocked. "What?! More Metal Coolers?!"

"Be happy that this Gete Ship is not the Big Gete Star, because, if it were, then you would have a near infinite army of Metal Coolers," one of the Metal Coolers stated, as they all gathered energy and fired at the three Saiyans.

All Super Saiyans evaded the blasts and returned fire, which turned the tables as the three Metal Coolers were speeding through the air avoiding the incoming fire. The robotic Iceigens managed to move an angle and were closing their distance on the Saiyans.

"All together," Goku said to his comrades.

The three Saiyans gathered energy and concentrated the power to fire together and unleashed their attack, large enough to consume the Metal Coolers. The large wave of energy shinning bright with respectable force of magnitude. Then the energy wave finally dispersed to show not a single trace of the Metal Coolers.

"That's what I am talking about! Show us the Big Gete Star and I'll destroy it myself," Vegeta gloated with pride of victory.

"You're asking to go into the father wasp hive," Cooler's voice was heard from behind them.

The Saiyans turned around to see the same three Coolers unharmed from any attack the Saiyans threw at them.

"How the hell did you evade that attack?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Instantaneous transmission. One of my favorite techniques downloaded to this body," all three Metal Coolers stated at the same time.

"Damn! This is an edge against us," Goku cursed.

The three Coolers rushed at the Saiyans, each fighter of both sides were battling each other one on one. Goku seemed to be gaining an even edge on the Metal Cooler he was fighting, due to the fact he also had instant transmission. Vegeta, still new to his Super Saiyan form, was still blinded by the natural wrath from the transformation, was having minor difficulty with his opponent. Trunks on the other hand, seemed to know what he was doing, as if he actually faced one Metal Cooler before this entire event.

Goku and the Metal Cooler he was fighting were in heated hand to hand combat, as they both were triggering their instant transmission to try and gain the edge against the other. The humble Super Saiyan threw a high front kick to Metal Cooler, pushing the robot back, then giving Goku the chance to charge at Metal Cooler and unleashing a kick smashing through right shoulder of the Metal Cooler.

The Metal Cooler that Vegeta was fighting seemed to be using its ability of Instant Transmission to put the Saiyan Prince's back on the ropes. Vegeta being struck from front, sides, and back and he was unable to get a hit on the Metal Cooler. At least until Vegeta started to detect the predictable pattern the Metal Cooler was taking in his teleport, and Vegeta waited for the right opportunity and fired a massive blast at Cooler, knocking it back and caused quite a few damage.

Trunks on the other hand, seemed to be having less strain in his battle with the Metal Cooler he was dealing with. His sword even capable of cutting the advanced metal of this Metal Cooler, so Cooler resorted to rising up its energy defenses to protect against the sword. Cooler then unleashed physical strikes on Trunks, but Trunks managed to block all the attacks and unleashed an explosive wave pushing Metal Cooler back.

Goku, seeing how he had already neutralized the Metal Cooler he was fighting, turned to look at the Gete ship to find a way inside. But Goku's plans of entering the ship would be squandered as he saw three more Metal Cooler's coming out to battle the Saiyans.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Goku cursed.

However, unknown to any of these powered beings, the military response force of the Northern Region was finally arriving to the Central Capital and were already placing a massive perimeter around Cooler's ship and the battle. The High Marshalls 13 and 14 were keeping a professional stance, even observing the battle that carried such magnitude for humans.

"High Marshalls 13 and 14, what are the orders?" a major asked them, as he carried the radio.

"Wait until Brimstone Defense System is ready and available," 13 ordered.

"ETA of Brimstone Defense System in five minutes," 14 stated to the major.

"Yes, High Marshalls," the major replied with a salute and left.

**Inside the ship…**

Gojon and his brother were both held together, as the Cyclopian Guards then threw them inside the prisoner block, along with Krillin.

"Great. Gojon, do you even know what you got us into?" Krillin rhetorically asked in frustration.

"We are here with the people we were looking for?" Gojon said.

This prisoner block was basically a large room with a massive amount of people all clustered together, with nothing for the people rest on. Just the cold metal floor, walls, and ceiling with the dim lights.

"What's happened out there?" a man asked the three new prisoners.

"Has this alien taken every person?" a young woman asked.

"Krillin?! Is that you?" Yamcha shouted out, as he shoved his way through the crowd.

"Yamcha?" Krillin asked to clarify if he was seeing his old friend.

Yamcha, Tien and Choutzu appeared out of the crowd.

"You guys got caught, too?" Tien asked.

"No, Gojon spoke for us, and had us surrender to Cooler," Krillin answered, intentionally looking at Gojon, but the boy didn't pay attention to Krillin.

"Surrender?" Piccolo heard what his student did. "A warrior never surrenders."

"We are here to get these people out, master. That was my top list of my to-do list," Gojon explained himself.

"We need to save these people. We can come up with destroying Cooler after they are safe," Gohan defended his brother.

"Listen, everyone. We are here to get you all out of here," Gojon shouted to them all.

"That would be nice, Gojon, but Cooler set these things on us," Gohan gestured to a shackle on his wrist, which was keeping him from using his ki energy.

"That's why, you have me. I can still channel my ki energy and unleash it," Gojon stated his plan.

"How?" Gohan asked. Gojon then pointed to his eyes, and Gohan and Krillin both knew what he meant.

"You mean your eye beams that you fired on Namek?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yes," Gojon answered.

"Wait. Wait a minute. You are planning to use your ki to power up a technique that looked like you never even learned before, and the last time you used it, you almost burned everyone around you. And you plan is to use that move?" Krillin asked.

"Yep," Gojon answered.

"Alright then. Do your best," Krillin said.

"Be careful, Gojon," Gohan said to his brother.

"I will. Just keep the people away from me if I get out of control," Gojon said to Gohan.

"Okay. Alright, everyone please stand back now," Gohan shouted for the people to hear.

"What? What's going on?" a young blonde woman asked, as Krillin stepped in front of her, placing his hands forward to gesture for her and the rest of the people to stand back.

"Ma'am, my young friend here is going to get us out, but it may get out of control," Krillin said.

"What, that little kid? What can he do?" a young black haired man asked not believing a word.

"Hey, man, you, got captured by robots following the orders of an alien android that wants to use you as batteries. There is a lot to believe in here," Krillin remarked at the man, defending his faith in Gojon.

Gojon stood still, concentrating his ki power and trying to channel it to his eyes. He felt the power ready to be released, but the laser ability he showed on Namek was not the same as ki. He couldn't get his heat vision to fire, so he thought back to how he was able to fire it back on Namek. Gojon first fired it when his new powers just came out of nowhere and got out of control, and then the second time he fired them was when he got angry.

'I don't want angry. It was horrible. I could hurt someone again,' Gojon thought to himself.

'Then do not get angry,' a voice was heard in his thoughts.

Gojon looked in front of him to see the Phantom Stranger standing noble and mysterious just like the first time Gojon saw him.

'Speak to me through your thoughts. You, currently, are the only one who can see me,' the Phantom Stranger said to Gojon.

'Can… can you help use my laser vision?' Gojon asked through his thoughts.

'Your father called it, 'heat vision,' and it was the most difficult and unstable ability he had to master on his own,' the Phantom Stranger said.

'Uh, can you help me use my, heat vision,' Gojon asked using the correct term.

'You do not wish to resort to anger. A noble option. So if you truly need to use the heat vision now, you must resort to another emotion. Will,' the Phantom Stranger informed Gojon.

'Will? Like willpower,' Gojon asked.

'Your heat vision can be triggered through strong emotional reaction. To make heat vision as an easy reflex movement is through willpower. You are the key, Kairo. Your will can drive your heat vision. Clear your mind, and focus on what matters,' the Phantom Stranger had addressed Gojon by another name, which made Gojon eyes rise in confusion and wonder.

'Kairo?' Gojon asked, but after he had blinked once, he saw the Stranger was gone without a single trace.

"Gojon, you alright?" Gohan asked, bringing Gojon out of his train of confused state.

"Yes. I am fine," Gojon answered his brother.

Gojon concentrated and did as the Phantom Stranger advised; clear his mind and focus on mattered most, willing his heat vision to fire. It wasn't as easy as expected, as throughout his young life so far he had been taught to use his aggression and anger to fuel his drive to fight. Now he was cutting and blocking out that anger and using pure willpower to use this new power. Gojon's eyes closed and he concentrated all his will to his heat vision.

"Alright. Mind clearing. Focus. Focus. Fire," Gojon said, and he then opened his eyes, firing a massive amount of red energy out from his eyes. The heat vision amped by his ki energy, and breaking through the wall straight through everything else in between Gojon and the outside of the ship.

"YEAH! Tear right through it!" Yamcha shouted.

"We're getting out of here," Choutzu cheered.

"Let's get these people out of here," Gohan stated.

The Z-Fighters got to work in helping lead the people out through the make shifted escape tunnel out of Cooler's ship.

**Outside…**

Goku blocked multiple punches from the Metal Cooler that was attacking him currently, and he counter attacked with a forward kick, pushing the Cooler back.

"Keep calling more of your friends, Cooler. I'll keep destroying you!" Goku taunted Cooler.

As the Super Saiyans were battling the Metal Coolers, the Northern Region military were still at the ready, awaiting orders to give the alien invaders hell. Now the time has come for humanity to strike back at these aliens.

"High Marshalls, Brimstone is orbiting the alien ship," the soldier said.

"Then by the orders of Vandel Savage; FIRE!" High Marshall 13 gave the order with a shout.

The orders given, and the Brimstone satellite orbiting right above Cooler's ship, then unleashed a massive beam of energy blasting Gete Ship. The energy disrupting all of the alien technology inside and vaporizing anything that wasn't able to take the critical and constant damage. The Metal Coolers al began to go haywire as their ship's mainframe signal had been shut down.

"What the?" Vegeta commented, as the Metal Cooler he was fighting fell to the ground.

"The ship has been destroyed," Trunks said, as he looked at the beam of energy bombarding the Gete ship.

"Holy moley," Goku commented at the display of power from human weaponry.

The rest of the Z-Fighters had already managed to get everyone out in a safe distance away from the Gete ship, where they would not be harmed by the Brimstone laser. Everyone looked at what was happening, as the alien ship was being destroyed by the Brimstone laser.

"That definitely is not one of ours," Tien commented.

The Northern Region soldiers approached the crowd of people that had been saved by the Z-Fighters.

"This is the Northern Region Army! Put your hands on your head and step into the safety perimeter! Step into the safety perimeter," the commanding officer ordered.

**Meanwhile…**

Vandel Savage watched the live footage of his troops taking action in facing the alien threat. Pride was flooding this immortal with the corrupted morals of a dictator, as his own soldiers' attained victory. With the side aid of some militia of meta-humans.

"Gero, I assume these are the individuals you advised me to have cautiousness about," Savage asked.

"Correct. Though I do not see the man I deemed threat number one," Gero stated.

Savage grunted, as he looked back at the dozens of screens showing the visual contact that his soldiers were currently showing. It was when one of the cameras caught sight of someone.

"Pause on camera 12," Savage ordered.

The camera he ordered the pause on did as Savage told. Alia and Gero both looked at Savage in confusion.

"Supreme Chancellor?" Alia asked.

"Alia, I have been around for a very long time. I have come to be able to tell that I have met someone's descendant just by looking at them and recalling all physical features of those individuals," Savage explained to his student.

"Where are you going with this?" Alia asked.

"I have found someone who must be the son of few people I have ran into in the past," Savage said, as he looked at the paused image of Gojon, standing by Gohan, as they both walked their way through the crowd.

**General Stick here to summarize the events that have passed. The nigh slayed Iceigen, Cooler, has revealed to be alive in a metal shell, which he intends to use to his advantage in declaring war against the Prime Minister Zod. Attempting to take Earth as his own power facility, he has failed, completely. An embarrassment to Cooler, and a great victory for Vandel Savage. Who is this new Super Saiyan known as, Trunks? The orphaned boy, Gojon, has learned to use his heat vision by controlling it with reliable willpower, rather than blind rage. Now Supreme Chancellor Savage has discovered that the descendant of his old foes is alive and combatant ready. **

**General Stick: I have proven myself highly capable of presenting this story fairly well in absence of the Superiornite. We Sontarans are excellent in many things, such as telling Great War stories to our infant clones. **

**Superiornite: you were acceptable. **

**General Stick: just acceptable? That is unacceptable!**

**Superiornite: deal with it. **

**General Stick: I shall deal with it, as you fall to the ground, nigh death as you are my mercy, as I destroy you. **

**Superiornite: you know what? **

**General Stick: what? **

**Superiornite: I am going to boop you in the head. **

***Boop***

**General Stick: Sonatar-HA! **

**Superiornite: I'LL UPDATE SOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HAHA!**

***Run from a bloodthirsty Sontaran* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadpool- listen up you maggots! **

**White bubble voice- the author won't take lightly with you insulting the readers. **

**Deadpool- screw that schmuck. Alright, I am here to warm you all up for this chapter. There will be explosions, boobs, kick-ass one liners, and boobs. **

**Yellow bubble voice- aawww yeeaahh!**

**White bubble voice- don't count on it, readers. This moron is overexcited. **

**Deadpool- the Superiornite also wants to respond to the good reviewers. **

**Responses**

**itheone: I am glad you enjoyed that chapter. Especially the scenes you included. The Big Gete Ship was destroyed. Not the Big Gete Star. Yep, Kairo is Gojon's birth name. Do not worry, Gohan will not be left out from Gojon's efforts. **

**Ashbringer36: indeed. Savage's military has proven capable of handling things on its own. I am happy you enjoyed the fight scenes. I felt very accomplished on them. **

**quazel88: fantastic that you loved this chapter indeed. I am glad you notice Savage's method of gaining power rather than the boring method most dbz villains go through. I could not leave Tien and Yamcha out of the picture like Akira Toriyama did. I just couldn't. You want the future story? Wait and see. **

**Silence: yes Savage was being a prick. Trunks' past? Read'em and weep. **

**TKellz24: I am happy you like my method of using Savage as the main antagonist. I was hoping for someone to catch that reference. Haha. I decided to give Vegeta a break from being a dick. **

**Jhud: thank you. Yes indeed, the Z-Fighters will need help. **

**Plasmic: yes, the Flash is alive, but his memory is gone. The part of the Saiyans can be answered in the General Zod spin off of this story. **

**Deadpool- now read! **

The Northern Region Army had already gathered all people that were captured and freed from Metal Cooler's ship, and they also had the task to question the minutemen force known as, the Z-Fighters. Of course, Goku, Vegeta, and the newly arrived Saiyan, Trunks, all landed near where the rest of their friends and allies were gathered. As Goku then looked to find his two sons among the Z-Fighters; Gohan and Gojon.

"Guys!" Goku called out, knowing his sons would turn around to hear their father's voice.

"Dad!" Gohan and Gojon shouted with joy of seeing their father, and then ran to him hugging him, as Goku hugged back.

"I missed you two," Goku said with happiness of his boys.

"Me too, dad," Gohan replied.

"I knew you would be here to fight Cooler," Gojon said.

"I got here just on time, that's for sure," Goku said, as he placed his hands on the shoulders of his boys. "And I know you two have gotten stronger while I was away."

"Thanks to mom giving us a one hour recess every day," Gohan explained.

"N.R. Army," a call was heard from a booming voice, and the Z-Fighters turned to see High Marshalls 13 and 14 along with their soldiers at their sides. "Identify yourselves."

Goku stood up from his knees, but still kept his hands on his sons, as he placed his eyes on the soldiers. Vegeta wasn't intimidated of the appearance of human soldiers demanding their identity. The other Z-Fighters on the other hand showed a bit more respect. Trunks seemed to have gotten a bit tense when he saw High Marshalls 13 and 14.

"State your identity!" 13 demanded another time.

"My name is… Krillin," Krillin answered.

"Yamcha."

"Tien Shinhan."

"Er… Chiaotzu," Chiaotzu stuttered as he still stood by Tien's side.

"My name is Son Goku, and these two are my sons, Gohan and Gojon," Goku answered for himself and his sons.

"Piccolo Junior," Piccolo answered.

"I am Prince Vegeta," Vegeta said with pride.

All who was left to answer was Trunks, who was still a bit uneasy, as he glared into the eyes of 13 and 14.

"Identify yourself, Saiyan/human, hybrid," 14 ordered.

The statement made by 14 surprised everyone around Trunks, as they all looked at Trunks with their eyes wide open.

"A Saiyan/human hybrid?! A hybrid reached Super Saiyan before me!?" Vegeta practically yelled with disbelief.

"My name is Trunks," Trunks answered.

"You will state your intentions to this world," 13 ordered, but stopped, as he and 14 both then pressed their hands to a Bluetooth communication device in their ears. "We have new orders from the Supreme Chancellor. We will return to the fatherland."

"We obey," 14 stated, as he then turned around to the soldiers. "Return to the fatherland!"

The two High Marshalls lead their soldiers out, leaving the people on their own, as the Royal Guard forces moved in and were securing the area, along with the people. Vegeta then approached Trunks with determination to get an answer.

"Who the hell are you? Since when did any other Saiyan come here to Earth and make the time to screw with one of these weak humans?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

"I will answer all your questions, since everything is all out. But can we take this somewhere else?" Trunks suggested.

"Any place with no people around is good enough for me," Piccolo replied.

"Let's go," Goku said.

They all flew up into the air, leaving the city limits of the Central Capital City, and did not stop flying until they reached an unpopulated area out in the rocky dry area. They landed near a few rocks for shade from the sun.

"Listen, I can't really say who my parents are, but I am half Saiyan and half human," Trunks explained.

"Where did you come from?" Gohan asked.

"Listen, I know this may be hard to believe, but what I am about to tell you is true. I am from the future," Trunks said.

"Wait, what?! As in, you time traveled?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I am here because I am here to warn you all. Something terrible is about to happen," Trunks said.

"What? What is it?" Goku asked.

"A change in the course of history," a voice was heard, and everyone turned around to see the Phantom Stranger.

"Its… it's you. Where were you all the time in my time? You just stopped helping my sanseis," Trunks asked, as he looked at the mysterious man.

"I was forced to stop helping in your timeline, because everyone of in this group's future selves disobeyed my orders," the Phantom Stranger explained.

"How do you know all this? Are you from my timeline?" Trunks asked, as he was just as confused as everyone else.

"Yes. I am not restricted to one setting of time," the Phantom Stranger stated a feat of his power.

"What did you order us to do?" Piccolo asked.

"Run," the Stranger answered.

"Run?" Gojon asked.

"What did you mean by run?" Goku asked.

"Three years from now, the leader of today's Northern Region, Vandel Savage, is going to wage war upon all of you and the rest of the world," Trunks answered.

"What? Vandel Savage? But, he doesn't have any power. I mean like, our kind of power," Yamcha stated.

"And that was what led to you all's downfall," the Stranger responded.

"What happened? Don't tell me we lost to this guy?" Vegeta gloated out.

"You did not lose. You were executed. Every last one of you," the Stranger stated.

All the Z-Fighters were in surprised shock at what the Phantom Stranger said that happened to their future selves.

"Who is this Vandel Savage?" Gojon asked.

"Vandel Savage is an immortal, who is from the same universe you were born from, Kairo. As he was in your home universe, Savage has the same main objective in this one he managed to escape to. Conquer. And this Earth is but a land that he intends to make his domain, and everyone gathered here today is but the opposing forces that he intends to destroy," the Phantom Stranger explained who Savage really was.

"How did he defeat us?" Tien asked.

"Goku, do you remember the Red Ribbon Army?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I remember them. I beat them," Goku answered.

"There was a man named, Dr. Gero. He was a founder and weapons designer for the Red Ribbon Army. He's now a fully designated weapons designer and scientific advisor to Vandel Savage. It was Gero who created machines that defeated you all," Trunks explained.

"What kind of machines?" Yamcha asked.

"Androids and cyborgs, sentient machines technology augmented humans that were built to deal with guys like us. Those High Marshalls you saw, they are one of the first model androids that were created by Dr. Gero," Trunks answered.

"I warned your future selves to run and fight another day, but none of you listened. You disobeyed my orders, and every one of you who decided to attack Savage, were all captured and then publicly executed in front of the entire world," the Stranger seethed. "Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Son Goku, all of you were captured and killed."

All the Z-Fighters were silent, as they heard the Stranger's stating the names of all who died by execution. There were some who felt fear of knowing that they died, like Krillin and Yamcha. Piccolo and Tien both had the faces of shame, on the fact how they were too killed. Vegeta rather looked pissed off at hearing that he got killed. Goku kept his composure, as he knew if he gave out a slight sign of anger, fear, or shame in front of his boys; they would be more terrified of losing their father.

"What about us: me, Gohan, and Chiaotzu?" Gojon asked, trying to keep his composed voice, but still showing a shaky voice, out of fear of possibly losing his father to the androids.

"You three were let go. Forced out and casted out like lepers, along with your friends and family," the Stranger answered.

"The entire world watched the battle rage on between you all and the androids," Trunks stopped, as he recalled the stories of his timeline. "They did not even care what happened to them. Instead, they worshipped Savage like if he was some kind of great leader who achieved victory in some great battle!"

"How are you involved in this? You're acting like if you were related to us," Vegeta asked Trunks.

Trunks was silent, as he had trouble to explain who he was and who his parents were. But then the Phantom Stranger intervened.

"It is not just the Earth that is affected by Vandel Savage's victory over the Earth. Savage's lusting desire for conquest reached out to the stars," the Stranger said.

"Savage made an alliance with the leader of the Kryptonian Kingdom, and they both managed to send King Cold on the run, but… it did not end there," Trunks said. "It's now a cold war between Savage and Zod. There have already been military conflicts and operations that have affected worlds and millions of people's lives."

"The conflict escalates, and could mean the destruction of all life that is within the boundaries of these mighty empires. All of which caused and affected by the simple direct orders I gave to you all. Fly to fight another day," Phantom Stranger finished.

All of these defenders of the Earth, former threats to the Earth and survivors of death were silent as they thought of what was to happen if they made any vital mistakes, such as going against the Phantom Stranger's orders.

"Okay, so we don't attack Savage. How about this? We just keep training and get stronger," Goku suggested.

"This is bullshit. If someone wants to fight me, I give them a fight. I don't back out like a coward," Vegeta cursed.

"Nobody has started a fight with us," Gojon pointed out.

"At least not yet," Gohan responded.

"I am all for staying low on this," Yamcha raised his hand up.

"Second," Krillin said, as he too rose up his hand.

"But what if Savage also learns more about us?" Tien asked.

"How are they going to learn about us?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I say we keep watch on Savage and learn about what he has in store for us," Piccolo stated.

"That won't work. What if he spots us?" Krillin brought up a counter argument.

"Can't we just ask the Phantom Stranger what he wants us to do?" Gojon asked out loud.

"Let's ask him," Gohan said, as he and Gojon looked at the direction of where the Stranger was, but he was now gone. "What? But… what are we supposed to do now?"

"I guess we got enough information than what we were supposed to get," Gojon deduced to the Stranger's sudden leave.

"Is there anything else that we need to know about what is going to happen?" Goku asked Trunks.

"Just one more," Trunks said, as he pulled out a small medicine container. "In my time, there was a virus outbreak that killed many people. You also nearly died from the virus, Goku, but due to the health care effort established by Savage, your family got a hold of the cure to save you."

"If I am already going to be cured, why give it to me now?" Goku asked.

"All that time of training if you were not sick. Whatever time you can get. I actually got infected by a similar virus. It did a massive damage on my body, making me loose some level of power," Trunks said, as he then looked at his watch. "Listen, I have to return to my time."

"Already, you have to leave?" Gohan asked.

"Can't you help us?" Gojon asked.

"Thing is I… I am not even supposed to be here. My… teacher, he told me to just drop this plan. Saying it was a complete worthless effort," Trunks stated, as he turned around walked about a bit. "He said it was a futile effort to try and change the past and gamble with making things worse."

Trunks was silent, as he then looked back to the others.

"I must go now. But I'll try my best to come back and help in any way I can," Trunks said, as he then turned around and flew away. "Good luck!"

The Z-Fighters all looked amongst each other, all of them trying to come up with plans of how they were going to deal with this coming conflict.

"Okay. We just don't ask for any trouble against Savage, and we just train and get stronger," Krillin suggested.

"Yeah, but for how long do we just stay out of trouble?" Tien pointed out.

"What are we supposed to do if Vandel Savage goes ahead and attacks us now? He probably already knows who we all are. His androids just saw us back there," Piccolo said.

"Then I guess we just hide from them," Gojon suggested.

"We would have to be hiding our power throughout that whole time," Gohan replied to his brother.

"Pfft. You all are talking as if we have that problem. I can easily train off world," Vegeta said.

"Off world? Wait I got it! If worse comes to worse, we can go to King Kai's planet," Goku came up with an idea.

"Hey you're right. It actually isn't that bad of a place to train, too," Piccolo said.

"Wait, I thought only the dead can pass over to Otherworld," Yamcha asked.

"Actually, with my Instant Transmission, I can get us to King Kai's place without needing to go through Snake Way," Goku pointed out.

"Instant Transmission?" Krillin asked.

"Oh yeah, It's basically a teleport move. With enough concentration, I can appear in any location I set myself to, and I get there instantly," Goku explained the Instant Transmission.

"That will be useful," Piccolo commented.

"So it's settled? We just train and get stronger, so that we may then beat that scumbag, Savage," Vegeta asked out loud.

"That sounds about right," Piccolo answered.

"Then I guess it's off with our own ways of training," Goku stated, as he placed his hands on his sons. "Come on, guys. Let's get back home."

"Wait, Master Piccolo, would you like to train with us?" Gojon asked his first fighting mentor.

"Hmm, training with a Super Saiyan? Sure, why not?" Piccolo replied.

"Chiaotzu, come on," Tien said to his best friend.

"Will Launch have supper ready for us?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Depends on whatever personality she is in," Tien answered, as both he and Chiaotzu flew off.

"It's off to Capsule Corp, I guess," Yamcha stated, as he flew off.

"I hope Master Roshi still has some more pointers that could help me out for this training," Krillin said.

"Hey, Krillin, I guess I'll call you if we can train with you," Goku suggested.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep up with you all. But thanks anyway. I'll be seeing you," Krillin said his goodbye to his best friend, as he flew away. "I'll tell Roshi you said hello."

Goku looked towards Vegeta, who was looking about in the distance of the horizon.

"So, Vegeta, do you need a place to train?" Goku asked.

"Hmm, I am perfectly fine with the gravity room on our ship," Vegeta answered.

"Oh, the ship," Goku thought for a second. "I almost forgot about that ship. Where was it supposed to land?"

"I just clicked on the default landing area to that ship," Vegeta said.

"It was built by Bulma and her father," Gohan stated.

"Maybe it's at Capsule Corp already," Gojon also intervened.

"Great. Where, the hell, is that place," Vegeta asked.

"Just follow Yamcha. He is already headed over there," Gojon answered.

"Hurrm. I'll be seeing Kakarrot. And eventually, we'll have our sparring match, now that I have achieved the transformation of Super Saiyan," Vegeta stated, as he took off towards the direction Yamcha flew towards.

"Grab hold of me. Let's get back to your mother," Goku said to his sons, as he placed his finger to his forehead and concentrated.

"Err… speaking of about your wife, Goku, there is something I must tell you before we approach her," Piccolo pointed out, referencing about the knocking out of Chichi.

**Meanwhile…**

Savage sat in his executive meeting room with commanding generals in his army, with the High Marshalls, 13 and 14 among them as well.

"High Marshall 13, you have confirmed work to gather the remains of Metal Cooler's ship?" Savage asked.

"Affirmative, Supreme Chancellor Savage," 13 answered.

"Excellent. General Rewohnesie, what casualties have we attained in our defense effort?" Savage asked another general.

"Just under 100 injured, with only 30 confirmed dead," the general answered.

"Supreme Chancellor Savage, permission to ask, when you will confirm our direct movement into the eastern regions of the Central Government?" another general asked.

"Just right after that pathetic so called, king, signs it over to me, and I want for you to send troops in, and we shall establish control and authority over the residents there," Savage answered.

"What of the current state officials in those regions?" another general asked.

"I shall send representatives to them and let them know who they answer to from now on," Savage confirmed.

"Supreme Chancellor, why did you allow those minutemen to get away," Gero asked out loud, and probably a little too loud.

"They were out of our jurisdiction, doctor. And from the display of power they saw that our forces showed, I know that they would not go ahead and attack us. We are not yet unbeatable," Savage explained.

"And if those metahumans, also consisting of genocidal criminals, they get strong too," Gero pointed out.

"I did not say they will not be ignored, Gero. As you have the responsibility to keep surveillance on their activity. And I have already made the effort to cover more ground, which I have attained the land that one fighter you deemed public nemesis #1 lives in," Savage stated, as he stood up. "Meeting adjured, gentlemen."

"Hail Vandel Savage," the generals saluted.

The generals stood up and dismissed about their own ways, as Savage walked with Gero still following right by him.

"Now that there is the issue of this militia of metahumans, which should speed up your work on the Evolution Project and the other two," Savage commented.

"Yes Supreme Chancellor. Though, that one you added among those two, it may be take quite some time. That sort of nanotechnology is advanced. Even among my expertise," Gero replied.

"I have provided you with the necessary blueprints and plans for that android. With him and the other project, Cell, they shall help achieve victory in battle in the name of the Reich Earth," Savage stated.

"Hail the Reich Earth," Gero saluted.

**Later elsewhere…**

It had been about a half an hour since Goku's homecoming back to his home. Chichi was more than overjoyed to see her long absence husband after one long year. Though her joy would be squandered with the prophesized death of her husband and horrific battle her boys will go through. However, Goku and her sons managed to convince her that they had to train to the fullest if they were to stop the dangerous political leader.

As Goku and Chichi were finishing discussing the matters on the coming days of training and that the boys should also maintain a balanced schedule for their studies, the boys decided to take their time in the living room.

"They have been talking for quite a long time," Gohan commented.

"It can't be too long from now. Where is Piccolo?" Gojon replied and asked a question.

"I guess that he went outside to meditate. I don't think he takes likes mom's booming voice," Gohan suggested.

Gojon and Gohan listened again to the conversation between their mom and dad, or mostly Chichi stating the guidelines of how the schedule will work.

"I understand, Chichi," Goku said.

"And when I see one of them in hurt badly, I don't want you or Piccolo to be rushing them off to fight so soon," Chichi stated.

"Of course," Goku agreed to another term.

"This is getting weird," Gohan said, as he then reached for the remote control to the television.

"What's there to watch?" Gojon asked.

"Don't know," Gohan answered, as he switched the television on, and the screen showing a special report of the news.

"—egion of the Central Kingdom, you are no longer to be governed by his Royal Highness. As agreement to the aid of combating the alien threat, King Furry has signed over the eastern regional areas to Supreme Chancellor Savage of the Northern Region government," a new reporter informed the viewers.

Gohan and Gojon watched the footage of the press conference held speaking to King Furry in his capital building in Central City capital.

"What could have led you to approve of this agreement, your highness," a reporter at the scene asked.

"My people were being rounded up like cattle by the alien machine, Cooler. This was the price for the military aid," Furry answered.

"What about the people that live within the areas that are now belonging to Vandel Savage?" another reporter asked.

"I am placing vacating military convoys to help anyone who wishes to leave those areas. To those who wish to stay, all I can say is I am sorry for not being able to protect this world as I am supposed to," King Furry answered with humble sorrow.

The screen changed to Vandel Savage, standing among his trusted advisor, Alia.

"I am speaking to the people living within the eastern regions; do not take me as an unfair conqueror. I have stated time and time again that my best interest at heart is the survival and prosperity of humanity. There is was once a man who stated that, 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.' And I am here to offer this chance to join me and we can overcome this fear, and we will do as humans were made to do. Arise," Savage addressed.

"The eastern region west of the East Capital, all the way to the southwestern area, north of Fire Mountain, are all to be governed by the Northern Region," the news anchorman informed the viewers.

"We live in that area," Gojon stated.

"If we are in Vandel's country, he'll do whatever he wants with us," Gohan said.

"Mom! Dad!" Gojon called out to his parents.

Goku and Chichi rushed in from the kitchen.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chichi asked with great concern.

"We have to move," Gohan said straight up.

**Meanwhile…**

_There was a battle ensuing in the running man's eyes. The running man was running up on the high waves of the water, and leapt up to the monstrosity that resembled a simple sea organism. Among this giant sea monster of another world, it's appendages trying to bind around other individuals attacking this giant creature. A green skinned man in a blue cloak punching the beast, a man in a green glowing uniform blasting energy at center of the beast, a blonde hair man in orange and green armor wielding a golden trident trying to break out of the monster's hold, and a woman in blue and red armor pulling on a golden rope wrapped around one of the beast's arms. In the running man's perspective, he could see his own vibrating as he approached the center of the monster, and prepared to punch the beast. _

"Hey, Barry," a feminine voice was heard, and awoke Barry Allen.

"Huh?" Barry opened his eyes, as he noticed that he had fallen asleep in his chemistry lab. Barry looked up to see who woke him up was. Helooked to see his boss's daughter, Bulma.

"How could you have fallen asleep? After what has been going on," Bulma asked with disbelief.

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Barry asked in confusion.

"The spaceship that landed next to Central City. That Metal Cooler trying to make humans into power batteries. Have you been sleeping here all this time?!" Bulma asked.

"I... guess so," Barry said, as he looked at his watch. "I actually worked overnight."

"Seriously? You're not at all surprised at the news of this alien attack," Bulma asked.

"Uh… I know I should be surprised. I know I should, but... it doesn't really surprise. Since you are here, that would mean that the situation is under control. Am I right," Barry deduced.

"You really are a mystery," Bulma commented.

"Why are you here?" Barry asked, as he stood up on his feet.

"I am just checking up on you," Bulma explained.

"Thanks for the concern," Barry said.

"What have you been working on?" Bulma asked.

"This contract your father made with the Northern Region. Working up simulated cures for theoretical viral diseases," Barry answered.

"That's interesting. You have all this knowledge of chemistry. You're getting your memories back," Bulma said.

"No, I still haven't gotten my memories back. All I get… is this dream. And this new one I just got," Barry explained with a bit of disappointment.

"What kind of dreams?" Bulma asked.

"This first one, it's like I am running across this city, but everything was… slow. The city I was running in did not have any people out. And there was a bright source of light, when it was night," Barry told Bulma his most frequent dream.

"So you dream about you being some kind of fast guy?" Bulma asked.

"That's not the end of it. I just got this new dream. I was running on water, and I was leaping up to this…," Barry looked at Bulma, who still had her eyes on Barry listening. "A giant starfish."

"A giant starfish? I've seen dinosaurs and talking turtles, but that's actually a rare sight to see," Bulma commented.

"It's not over yet. As I run on top of the starfish, there are five other people, and they were dressed sort of odd. Very colorful outfits. I was helping them fight that giant starfish," Barry said.

"What have you been taking?" Bulma simply asked.

"What?" Barry asked in confusion.

"What drugs have you been taking?" Bulma asked with detail.

"What?! I don't do drugs," Barry defended himself. "I don't know why I am having these dreams. That first one kept on repeating for a couple of weeks, and now I just got a new one and I've got a feeling it too will be repeating."

"Alright, calm down. I was only teasing," Bulma said

Barry looked at his watch and could see that he had been in this lab for quite long enough. The amnesiac man stood up as he removed his lab coat.

"I guess I should call that a workday," Barry said.

"I'll be seeing you," Bulma said, as she let herself out first.

Inside the Capsule Corp building, Dr. Briefs was working on a communication receiver that could receive visual messages from off the world. However, considering the limited activity in space surrounding the Earth, he could not receive anything.

"Darn thing. With all these aliens bothering to come to this planet, you'd expect a whole bunch of them to be surrounding this solar system, at least," Dr. Briefs commented, as he smacked the monitor to the receiver.

"Sweetie, are you hungry?" Dr. Briefs' wife called out from the down the hall.

"Just make whatever is fine," Dr. Briefs said.

"What?" Mrs. Briefs asked, not being able to hear correctly from the distance. Dr. Briefs got off his chair walked to the door to speak to his wife in a clear open without any obstruction.

Suddenly, on the monitor screen, which only showed static, and then changed to a profile image of a man. This man was wearing a black mask cowl with two peaks on his head that made him look like a bat. The man's expression showed desperation and he was screaming some sentence towards the camera he was looking at, but the receiver did not transmit the sound, which meant there was only mute silence. In only two seconds before Dr. Briefs could turn back around to the monitor, the screen then turned back to the same image it was of static.

**Meanwhile…**

In the upper heights of the Earth's atmosphere, there was a flash of light, as the angelic figure of Zauriel appeared. Looking down on the world which he will call his kingdom to defend, and it reminded him of the time he fought with mortal-born gods.

"Good Lord, it looks… different than the Earth I fought on. I don't like the one whole major continent," Zauriel commented, as he looked at the Earth.

Zauriel looked at the scroll given to him by the Phantom Stranger concerning the location of the mortal girl he was assigned to guard and teach.

"West City? Very simple name, compared to Metropolis and Gotham City. Here we go," Zauriel said.

The angel of the Eagle Host then flew down, as flames surrounded him, but his body being able to withstand entering the atmosphere, he flew until he could see West City. Zauriel looked down at the city to see building he recognized.

"Capsule Corp. This is where…," Zauriel paused; as he then stopped above the building and placed his hand together bowed his head. "Lord, shine your light on your child, Barry Allen, for he has no memory of who he truly is. Amen."

Zauriel then went about on his flight and was closing in on the home of the young child the guardian angel would be watching over and teaching. Flying right outside the window, it was already late at night, so the girl's mother was out on her work as paramedic, and her father was still working in the emergency room. The babysitter fell asleep in the living room, but the young girl Zauriel was reveal himself to was still awake in her room. Thanks to a bit of his angelic voice, his whisper could still be heard by his intended person, even through the window.

"Jessica," Zauriel called out.

**Elsewhen…**

In another period of time, that was far that of the current time that was known to the heroes, there was a planet that looked to be fairly deserted, or made to look that way for various reasons. On that planet, something was materializing on that planet, and it solidified into a small ship of some sort. The cockpit opened, and to reveal Trunks.

Trunks prepared to dismount from the time machine, as he pressed on a button to make the ship form up into a capsule. The sort of technology was courtesy from his, mechanical genius, mother.

"Trunks," a voice called out to him.

Trunks turned around, and right in front of him stood a young girl, roughly around his age, with blue hair, and she wore a red uniform with yellow streaks as a secondary color.

"Bulla," Trunks addressed, as he then hugged the young girl, as she did the same for him.

"You idiot. You used the time machine, even after masters Gojon and Gohan and the others voted not to," Bulla cursed at her brother.

"I couldn't just drop this. It's why mom built the time machine in the first place," Trunks explained his reason.

Bulla hugged her brother tighter this time.

"I am so glad you showed up," Bulla said.

"Hey, it's okay. Where are the others?" Trunks asked.

"Everyone is working somewhere around the galaxies, but…," Bulla stuttered.

"What? What is it?" Trunks asked.

"I just got some word that Gojon and Gohan had a run in with Kan-Ek," Bulla stated the bad news.

"Shit! What else have you heard?!" Trunks asked his half-sister.

"I don't know. Everything went dark," Bulla said with fear.

"Tell me where they last were, I am going over there to help them," Trunks stated.

"Trunks, no, you'll get yourself killed by that insane hybrid Kryptonian," Bulla begged her brother.

"Our teachers and best friends are in danger of being killed Kan," Trunks said.

**Deadpool- okay now that is over with. We have carrot top and his merry men are visited by the dandy man and the tragic past poozer. *draws out one katana and takes a knee* brace yourselves. Machines are coming. **

**Yellow bubble voice- Du~du~du~du~du! Du~du~du~du~du! Du~du~du~du~du!**

**White bubble voice- you're an idiot. **

**Deadpool- now the obvious signs between stupid bowtie wearing Barry Allen and the nicely perfected shaped breasted Bulma… God look at those twins! *looks directly to Bulma's breasts* Not that big, but just fine. **

**White bubble voice- word. **

**Deadpool- after the sexy vixen that carrot top is married to ordering him around, it looks like the Son family will be forced of their land by the white man. **

**Yellow bubble voice- Cherokee! Oh! Marching on the trail of tears!**

**White bubble voice- they're not Native American! And the Superiornite does not condone any of these statements that could be very insulting to various groups!**

**Deadpool- alright, geez. I apologize on behalf of the Superiornite if insulted anyone. But don't blame me, blame yello!**

**Yellow bubble voice- I am sorry. **

**Deadpool- moving on. Now you all saw a glimpse of the future timeline. Who is this Kan, and why is he such a big whoop deal that makes Trunks and Bulla crap their pants? And is there possibility we may see him in the mainstream timeline? Keep watch on this story and the other connected this story.**

**White bubble voice: there is also that poll. **

**Deadpool: oh right. Superiornite is placing a poll vote available to all readers. You all may state two characters from DC Comics that you wish to appear in this story. The characters that have been mentioned the most shall go through another vote and so on until there are only the two most voted. **

**White bubble voice: basically just state two DC characters you want to appear.**

**Yellow bubble voice: but don't say Superman or Wonder Woman. **

**Deadpool: now goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadpool- here I go again on my own! Goin' down the only road I've ever known!**

***Deadpool is shot in the head by Alucard***

**Alucard- if there is any sort of music going to be playing, then it is going to be metal. **

**Yellow bubble- you can't disturb the classics!**

**White bubble- classics would fit more with legends like Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, and all those guys. **

**Deadpool- hell yeah! **

**Superiornite- okay, you morons, I leave you lot to handle the intros and get out of topic. **

**Alucard & Deadpool- bu-**

**Superiornite- hush! **

**Responses**

**Ashbringer36: don't be so sure. There is always hope my man. And Deadpool the idiot and Alucard the nut are too much to bare right now. **

**Jhud: thanks my man. **

**Shakeru: Yes indeed, there is so much potential for what is to happen with that route using Gojon's DNA. Meh, let the little non-canon imp suffer. **

**Itheone: (Batman voice) here. Lol. Just keep reading and wait to see. Zauriel is a canon DC Comics character who was actually once a member of the JLA, and the girl will be revealed. The Z-Fighters of the future did try stomp into Savage's office, but as I tried to make it clear, Savage still had androids at his disposal. As you read in the spin off, Kan-Ek is originally Kryptonian. **

**Angerunleashed4doomsday: well here it is my man, and just wait and see if Batman will reveal himself. **

**The Man of Time: yeah, sorry, I am still having problems with setting up the poll, but I'll keep those two in mind for the poll. **

**Alucard- we can handle it from here. **

**Deadpool- yeah, you should be studying. **

**Superiornite- I have been maintaining my grades fine in my university. And so far, I am one of the students who support our new mascot. Go Vaqueros. Well I am off. Enjoy the story. **

There were military troops moving into the southern eastern regions that were given to Vandel Savage for his service in fighting against Meta Cooler. These troops were either met with applause and cheers from the crowds of people in cities or towns. However, that was not the case for the Son Family, as they were already preparing to leave.

"I already called Master Roshi, he said that he's more than happy to let us come over," Goku said, as they packed the car up.

"What about grandpa?" Gohan asked.

"I already called him, and we should be picking him up after we leave," Chichi answered.

The Son Family kept packing for their temporary leaving from their home, while in the town near where they lived, the Reich Earth troops had already moved in and were establishing order among the people that were still there. At the town hall, the captain of the company was meeting with his officers, as they stood around a table with maps of the region.

"We already have three hundred troops moving in eastward, closing in on the coast," the captain said, as he pointed at the map. "We all also have orders to close in on the mountain range right here. The High Chancellor's advisors have pointed that there are dangerous metahumans there that must be detained."

"You mean the ones that were over there at the Central Capital?" a lieutenant asked.

"Yes. After some quick and thorough preparation, each brigade is ready to dispatch against any of them we run into," the captain informed them. "We find these metahumans and we take them in. Understood?"

"Yes, captain," the officers addressed.

"Hail the Reich Earth," the captain saluted.

"Hail the Reich Earth," the officers all saluted.

A soldier entered the room as he was holding a satellite phone on his hands.

"Captain Shuster, the drones have already scouted the residence of these metahumans. They're gone," the soldier informed his leader.

"Damn. Send the drones out throughout the area. Have them create a perimeter and find them," Shuster ordered.

"Yes, sir," the soldier saluted, as he ran out of the room.

Captain Shuster looked outside the window to see his troops making good progress in enforcing the new laws of the Reich. Shuster could even see three of his soldiers detaining some person who looked a lot like a robot, whose face resembled more of a gas mask too.

**Meanwhile…**

At Kame House, the Son Family had finally arrived on the remote island that belonged to Master Roshi, as they were welcomed by the old man, Krillin and Turtle. Goku and the Ox-King both bowed to their old master.

"I couldn't thank you enough, Master Roshi," Goku said, as he stood back up to look at his master.

"Don't mention it, Goku. You can stay as long as you need to," Roshi said, as he then turned his head towards Chichi's body, as she led her sons into the house. "Hehehe. Yep, you can stay as long as you need to."

Inside, Krillin helped organize the main living room where the two young boys may sleep for the meantime.

"I know it's not much, but I hope it will do," Krillin said.

"It's okay," Gojon responded politely.

"We shouldn't be staying here long. Hopefully," Chichi respectfully pointed out.

Krillin went off to the back to check up on something, as Chichi left outside to speak to Goku. Gohan and Gojon were the only ones in the room.

"We haven't been in this place since we were five or six years old," Gohan said, as he looked around.

"Oh man, I remember when dad's evil brother came and attacked us here," Gojon replied, as he sat down on the couch. Gojon then looked to the side to see a magazine in between the cushion, so he pulled it out to see one of Master Roshi's dirty magazines. "What's this?"

Gohan turned and approached Gojon so he may look at what his brother found. The two boys looked to see the cover with the very provocative image.

"Why is this woman hardly wearing anything?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Gojon said, as he opened up the magazine, skimming through the pages to see the same sort of images. "This is ridiculous. Who looks at these things?"

"Maybe Master Roshi," Gohan suggested. Gojon then threw the magazine on the couch.

"If this is what old people look at, I don't think I can understand," Gojon said.

Outside, Piccolo was out in the distance from Kame House, as he was acting as sentry for his comrades that had left to Kame House. Piccolo was well aware of the Reich Earth forces moving into the regions that he and the Son family took residence in.

"Savage has already made his move. If not for Trunks and the Phantom Stranger warning us, we would already be charging after Savage right now," Piccolo said.

**Meanwhile…**

Doctor Gero was working in his lab, as he sent the blueprint and manufacturing plans for the Reich Earth forces to produce. Then Gero moved onto the Revolution Project, as he called up his android helper.

"Unit 19, prepare the lab for Project Evolution," Gero ordered his android.

"Yes, master," the android replied, as he did as Gero ordered.

Gero looked back at the analysis his spy insects had gathered from the Z-Fighters during their battle against Meta Cooler and the Cyclopian guards. HIs eyes widened in surprise at the increase of power Goku had reached.

"His power level has increased greatly, along with that Prince Vegeta. It has to be that transformation similar to the Kaiokin," Gero said out loud. "From observations, I am going to need to recall all combatant androids to increase their power level for assured advantage."

"Doctor Gero, I have laboratory set for Project Evolution," 19 said.

"Excellent. Let's get to work, 19," Gero ordered.

**Meanwhile…**

Goku and his family were gathered in Kame House, as Chichi decided to fix dinner since it was the least she could do for Roshi allowing them to stay.

"What will we be doing tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"Well, the Phantom Stranger said that we have to stay out of trouble and just keep training to get stronger," Gojon said.

"Then I guess tomorrow we train tomorrow," Goku confirmed with his sons.

"Well, I guess there is no excuse that I should not train with you guys. Though I feel I could be slowing you down," Krillin said.

"Don't worry, Krillin, we wouldn't mind you training with us," Goku said, as he placed a hand to Krillin's shoulder.

Then there was a knock on the door, and it was Krillin who decided to get up and answer the door. Krillin opened to see Piccolo standing with his arms crossing his chest.

"Er, hey Piccolo," Krillin greeted Piccolo.

"I've got some bad news for you all. Savage's troops have tracked you all down here, and there is high likelihood that they'll be coming here for you all," Piccolo informed Krillin.

"Wait, what? They can't do that?" Krillin responded.

"What's going on?" Goku intervened, walking up to the door.

"The Northern Region troops are preparing to raid this place. I already got a Ki scan on the troops stationed on the shoreline. There are androids among them," Piccolo said.

"Androids already?" Goku asked in a surprised tone.

"Holy crap," Krillin said.

"We can't take any chances of making a stand to fight. We need to get out now," Piccolo stated.

"But why attack us? This little island isn't even apart of the damn mainland?" Krillin asked again.

"Exactly," Gohan's voice was heard.

The adults turned around to see Gohan and Gojon standing by each other, as they both also listened to Piccolo's information.

"This island is in international waters," Gojon stated.

"And this island belongs to no government," Gohan said along with his brother.

"Which means Vandel Savage can basically do whatever he wants with this island," Gojon finished.

Krillin kept looking at the two boys with his mouth open in awe and confusion, and he then turned to look up at Goku.

"They know a lot about this stuff," Krillin said to Goku.

"Thank Chichi," Goku simply responded, as he then walked to the kitchen. He then saw Master Roshi being thrown out of the kitchen, and smashing to the end of the living. "Chichi, we're going to Capsule Corp now."

"What, tonight?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, right now. We're in danger," Goku said.

**Later…**

Again, the Son Family was accommodating with their new place of living, which carried a lot more room than Kame House. Gojon and Gohan were given their own room to sleep in, while Chichi and Goku shared their own room. The others that were among them in Kame House were given their own rooms as well, but except for Piccolo, who preferred to stay outside.

In their own room, Gohan and Gojon were getting themselves comfortable in their new temporary room, and the two decided to keep themselves from getting board.

"Da-da-da. Da-da-da. Da-da-da. Da-da. Da-da-da. Da-da-da. Da-da-da," Gojon kept repeating, as he set up his books on a shelf.

Gohan then started whistling along with Gojon's beat in a sort of rhythm that would fit with a theme of space. However, the two brothers stopped when they heard a knock on their window, and they looked to see Piccolo covering his ears.

"That noise. Stop!" Piccolo yelled through the window.

"What noise?" Gojon asked.

"That terrible noise?!" Piccolo answered with a still undetailed answer.

"This?" Gohan asked, before he started to whistle.

"Stop!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan silenced, and the two boys watched as Piccolo slowly flew up.

"Well, our third favorite theme song cannot be sung," Gohan said.

"I thought we agreed it was our first," Gojon asked.

"No, you are crazy," Gohan said to his brother.

There was a knock on the door, and Chichi let herself in.

"Boys, dinner is ready," Chichi announced to her sons, as she then left them be.

Gojon and Gohan prepared to go have their dinner.

"This Vandel Savage is from your universe," Gohan said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gojon asked.

"You think there could be more…. More survivors?" Gohan tried putting delicately.

"I… you're right… there could be others," Gojon acknowledged.

"Maybe your parents could still be alive," Gohan said.

"Yeah, maybe they are," Gojon replied, but still had doubt.

"Come on, bro. Let's go eat," Gohan said, as he placed a hand to Gojon's shoulder and led them both out.

The two boys joined their parents and their friends in combat for dinner, and it was quite the jolly tone to it since they were all gathered up, despite the fraction of them being run out of their homes by Vandal Savage. However, they could not forget that Goku had finally returned after a near year absence in space and they all helped defeat Metal Cooler, so it could easily be taken as a feast of welcoming and victory.

All who wasn't there were Tien and Chiaotzu, and Piccolo still didn't see why he should join them for this feast since doesn't require any food besides water. The Son family was eating together for the first time in a year, and it was joy to Chichi's heart to see Goku's large appetite along with her sons eating along with them. Vegeta came in for a short bit just because of the food, and once he was done he left back to his training in the gravity room of the ship. Goku shared his experience in Yardrat, and how nearly half way through his training there Vegeta arrived demanding to train with him.

"Did you get to see any other worlds?" Krillin asked as he drunk a cup of soda.

"No not really. I did travel to some small planets that were in that same solar system as Yardrat, but none of them had people," Goku answered, as he ripped off a chunk of meat with his mouth. "Oh, Vegeta saw other planets, but he never said much about them."

"Of course he didn't," Bulma replied.

"Krillin told us about that monster you all faced on Namek," Roshi brought up.

"Hmm, yeah, it was pretty strong. Now that I think about it, it may possibly still be stronger than me now, but it didn't know how to use its power's good," Goku stated.

"You're saying if we meet that monster again, you can take it right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Hopefully…," Goku glanced at Chichi, and down to her chest, recalling the Bizarro killing her. "Hopefully, without anyone else getting hurt."

"That's a relief," Krillin said.

Goku looked to his two sons.

"Boys, remember, bright and early tomorrow, we are going to start training," Goku said to his sons.

"Yes, dad," the two boys replied.

"Well, since most of us are all here, I don't see why we shouldn't be training together in groups," Yamcha pointed out.

"I just feel we'll be a burden to Goku and his kids," Krillin confessed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Maybe I can teach you that sweet power up technique I learned from King Kai. It is pretty darn good," Yamcha said to Krillin.

"And yet you still haven't been training as much, even compared to me," Krillin said back.

"Really? You're going to go that way?" Yamcha asked.

"I am just saying. It is true," Krillin responded.

Gojon walked up to Bulma, as he carried the box that he had been looking at for this past year and could not get it opened.

"Ms. Bulma, could you see if you can get this opened," Gojon politely asked.

"Sure, Gojon," Bulma said, as she looked at the metal box. "Er, what is that?"

"I don't know. My mom said that even my dad hasn't been able to open it, so maybe it could be some kind of machine," Gojon said.

"Why is it so important to you?" Bulma curiously asked.

"It was one of the things that was with me when mom and dad found me," Gojon answered.

"Oh, well, don't you worry," Bulma said, as she took the box from Gojon. "I'll see if I can get it opened."

"Thank you," Gojon thanked Bulma.

**Elsewhere…**

Savage read the reports from his troops as they had established the Reich Earth order in the Eastern region of the world. He also then found out the Son Family had run from their home and escaped along with other friends and family members to them and the militia they were consisted of.

"I apologize for the missed opportunity of detaining the alien and his family, High Chancellor Savage," Alia said to Savage, as she stood in front of him.

"No need to apologize, Alia. This was something neither of us could have predicted. Why did they run off?" Savage brought up a question.

"I… do not know, sir. We have shown no unnecessary aggression to any of them," Alia answered.

"Exactly. They could not have known what we had planned for them, unless…," Savage paused, as he looked back at the screens showing the Z-Fighters. Savage had his eyes on Trunks. "Doctor Gero said that there were no records of that new Saiyan-human hybrid?"

"Yes, sir, he did," Alia answered.

"Since when did a Saiyan mate with a human?" Savage asked another question, as he then looked to Alia. "Get a reporting scan from our satellites past the 48 hours before Metal Cooler attacked to get a scan on any energy flux."

"High Chancellor, may I ask where you're going with this," Alia asked.

"I may have been on this world for a short while, but I have lived a long while to come up with many sorts of explanations to this problem. A Saiyan-human hybrid that is already 18 years old, while the first Saiyan on this planet's own son is barely nine years old," Savage kept explaining.

"So what's your explanation?" Alia asked.

"I really cannot explain, but find any energy flux. He could either be from another dimension or a time traveler. How can you explain the militia running from our control," Savage answered.

"Time travel or other dimensions?" Alia asked in confusion and disbelief.

"As I said, Alia, I have lived for a long time to be open to any possibilities," Savage said. "Besides, you should not be surprised about there being the existence of other universes, since you already know that I come from an entirely different realm of creation."

"Yes, forgive me, High Chancellor," Alia said to Savage.

"Come, Alia, we have other matters to attend to. Such as establishing the completion of Project Amazo," Savage said.

"Very good, sir, since Doctor Gero is already busy working on the Evolution and Cell Projects, we can make good timing in preparation for our plans of making a united and powerful world," Alia stated.

Savage grinned as he stood up and walked to the door, as Alia followed by his side with two soldiers opening the doors for them.

**The next day elsewhere…**

There were fists flying through the air and kicks being thrown, as the boys of the Son Family were sparring in tag teams; Goku and Gohan were going up against Piccolo and Gojon. The fighters were sparring outside the city limits of West City where no one could bother them. As Krillin and Yamcha decided to train in at Capsule Corp, Vegeta, too, was training by himself in the gravity room.

Goku was in close combat against Piccolo, as Gohan and Gojon were dealing with each other trying to get the edge on one another. Gohan threw multiple punches at Gojon, as Gojon still kept at his defensive tactic of protecting himself from the punches. Since Gojon kept him on the defense, Gohan quickly rushed and appeared from behind Gojon and knocked him down.

Gojon didn't have time to recover as Gohan rained more strikes on him, but Gojon quickly grabbed on last attack and used the momentum to throw Gohan off to the distance. Gojon rocketed back at Gohan, as Gohan managed to recover and rush back at Gojon. The two brothers collided punching each other, and knocked each other back from the collision. They kept rushing back at each other, but it seemed Gohan was losing stamina and could not keep at this repetitive attack.

Gohan couldn't keep up with this, so he quickly evaded the next charge from Gojon and kicked Gojon in the back. Now that Gojon was slightly stunned, Gohan clutched his hands together and smashed Gojon. The last punch sent Gojon to the ground, and Gojon stood back up and launched back up at Gohan with his fists forward readied and rammed them into Gohan's belly. Gohan reacted one last time by firing a Ki blast at Gojon's face hurting him. The two boys fell to the ground beaten from their intense sparring match.

"Gah! I thought there were no Ki blasts allowed," Gojon said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Huee… you… huee… weren't… listening," Gohan tried getting back his breath.

"That was the hardest fight we have had against each other so far," Gojon said, as he stood up but his hand still rubbing his eyes.

"Draw?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, draw," Gojon answered.

"You… help me up…," Gohan asked for some assistance.

"No worries. Er, where are you," Gojon asked, as he removed his hand from his eyes trying to spot his brother.

"I am… right here. To your right…," Gohan said.

"Ah, I hear you," Gojon replied, as he moved over to Gohan's voice and held out his hand for Gohan to reach for.

"I… see… Piccolo is still having problems against dad…," Gohan said, as he looked at the sparring between their father and first fighting master.

"Dad has been training with Vegeta all this time," Gojon commented, as he tried opening his eyes.

"All this training is going to get even tenser. We're going to be fighting cyborgs and androids," Gohan said.

"You think we can beat them? I mean, our future selves lost," Gojon asked.

"They didn't listen to the Phantom Stranger, that's why. If we just follow his orders, everything is going to be alright," Gohan answered.

"I guess you're right. The Phantom Stranger has been helping us all this time," Gojon said, as another thing popped up in his head. "He even told me my true name."

"What? He did" Gohan asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Gojon answered.

"What is your name?" Gohan asked.

"Kairo. My name is Kairo," Gojon answered.

**Later…**

It was already night for the first day of training, and Piccolo was meditating in solitude outside of West City. Piccolo had given it his all in giving Goku a fight, but he felt defeated by the fact he was basically a warm up in Goku's standards. If he wanted to stay right up at the level of Goku, and now Vegeta, then Piccolo needed to step up his game fast.

"Demon King?" Piccolo heard a gruff voice.

The Namekian opened his eyes and looked up to see the yellow skinned demon, Etrigan, standing before him.

"Your father called himself Demon King, and you supposedly caring his title," Etrigan said as he looked at Piccolo.

"Yeah, what of it? And who the hell are you?" Piccolo asked with annoyance.

"To my share of chaos I make my claim, and Etrigan is my name. Whereas I myself am a true demon," Etrigan bowed.

"Hmm, get lost," Piccolo replied to the demon.

"I cannot do that for I have the task of insuring that I shall be bounded to you," Etrigan said.

"Bounded to me? Like what, some servant?" Piccolo asked.

"Curve your tongue, slug. I would let this domain burn by its chaos before I would be a servant once more. I am here on behalf of the Phantom Stranger," Etrigan stated.

"You know the Phantom Stranger?" Piccolo asked in surprise.

"The Stranger and I, are the sort of acquaintances, and I have been given the task to help clean up this universe from the fools who escaped here," Etrigan answered.

"How are you going to do that?" Piccolo asked.

"I am still forced to be bounded among one of the mortal souls of this universe. The least I was given was the chance to choose a mortal for myself, and you caught my eye," Etrigan said.

"Hmm. I don't need your help," Piccolo replied.

"Slug, you have no option in this," Etrigan stated.

"Why is that?" Piccolo asked.

"Because I am already within you," Etrigan answered.

"What?! What do you mean?" Piccolo demanded an answer.

"You are just staring at an illusion of me. Now you can truly be worthy of being called, Demon King," Etrigan said. "When the time is right for my time to play, speak the rhyme."

"What rhyme?!" Piccolo demanded an answer, but the Etrigan only sneered with a grin and vanished.

"Hmm. New body besides that old body that was Blood, but this one is nothing but a Slug," Etrigan's voice was heard.

Piccolo shook his head in attempt to shake away the demon's voice, and growled in frustration.

"Grr! I don't need his help. Nobody's help! I can gain more power on my own," Piccolo stated to himself.

**Meanwhile…**

In Capsule Corp, Bulma was working on the black box that Gojon had asked for her check out and try and see what it was. Bulma read the results the scanner had picked up from the box.

"It's definitely some sort of technology. There some readings to it. Like a massive hard drive for something being stored with there, and…," Bulma pauses as she reads another report. "It's a safe box. There is something in there."

Bulma tries to have her machines work out in opening the black box, but they were unable to pry it open it.

"Come on, what is wrong with you? Why won't it open?" Bulma asked in frustration.

The machine beeped again, as the screen showed a close up picture on the box revealing there was damage to it.

"Maybe that's what is keeping you closed," Bulma deduced.

**Elsewhere…**

Beyond the realm of the physical universe, the Phantom Stranger looked down upon the portal showing the images of the events happening throughout the Earth.

"This is going as planned and how it should be. The champions of salvation did as they were told to do, and must prepare to face down the First Sinner and his armies," the Phantom Stranger said out loud.

"That portal thingy, can it also stream on satellite television channels?" the King Kai of the North asked, as he approached the Phantom Stranger.

"You are meant to be the guardian of this sector of the space. Act like it," the Phantom Stranger replied.

"Geez, very uptight," King Kai commented.

"Is this the guy from the other universe," another voice was heard, as it revealed to be the South, East and West King Kais, followed by the Grand Kai.

"Yeah it's him," North Kai answered.

"There are others who are to come to this meeting," the Phantom Stranger said, as he still kept his eyes on the portal.

"Who?" South Kai asked.

"We'll be in the presence of the Supreme Kais," Grand Kai said, as he was already up to speed.

As if it were coincidence, the Eastern Supreme Kai appeared with his loyal bodyguard, Kibito. After a few minutes, the Supreme Kais of the West and North arrived as there were golden halos floating above their heads.

"North, West Supreme Kais," the Easter Supreme Kai shouted with joy in meeting his deceased comrades. The three Supreme Kais gathered together in reunion.

"There is one other of your universe that is to make an audience as well," the Phantom Stranger reminded them.

A glowing orb dashed their way, as it then landed and dispersed to reveal Whis.

"I do apologize for Lord Berrus' absence, but he truly wasn't in the mood to wake up," Whis said, as he looked to see the Phantom Stranger. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, and it has been some time since we last met in your chronological order of your universe," the Phantom Stranger replied.

"Yes. That wrathful spirit from your universe truly made a short but rather intense impression before he was stopped," Whis recalled an event in the past.

"I have gathered you all here today to discuss various and important matters," the Phantom Stranger said. "As you all know the basic detail information, the physical creation I had been originated from is gone. However, there are stragglers from that universe that have escaped to this creation."

"Then we must do something to get rid of them," the Northern Supreme Kai stated.

"It was our late action that led to our defeat against Buu. We cannot let that same mistake happen again now with these invaders," Southern Supreme Kai joined in.

"They're not invaders. They are merely survivors. And actions are already being taken place. On Earth," the Phantom Stranger stated.

"Earth? North Kai, your recent students came from there," Grand Kai asked.

"Yeah. They were the ones who stopped Frieza from gaining immortality," North King Kai said. "But it looks like they have problems of their own on Earth."

"It is there they will gain the power to prepare to save this universe. I guarantee it," the Phantom Stranger stated.

"Then why are we all here?" the Eastern Supreme Kai asked.

"To remind you when it is necessary to intervene in these events," the Phantom Stranger said.

"You are giving us orders," the Northern Supreme Kai asked.

"Who do you think you are, ordering the masters and lords of this universe," Kibito spoke out.

The Phantom Stranger was only silent, as he then removed a small leather note pad and handed it to Kibito. Kibito's eyes widened from seeing who the Phantom Stranger answered to, as he then passed the note pad to the others. Whis already knew who the Phantom Stranger's master was, so he remained silent as the other lesser powered deities discovered the Stranger's authority.

"He knows better than you and He knows better than I," the Phantom Stranger simply stated.

**Alucard- that's the end of chapter 4. Everyone's training and so is the other side preparing to make new weapons. **

**Deadpool- teasers of new villains to come. A certain android being thrown in the mix. **

**Alucard- the green slug being picked to be bounded with a demon. Fascinating.**

**Deadpool- heads up, next chapter will be after a time skip through the long period of time of training. Because Superiornite is too much of a lazy ass to put all of the training in it. **

**Alucard- what a wimp. **

***Alucard sees Seras setting up Christmas lights on the Hellsing Mansion***

**Alucard- Police Girl, it is barely getting into the middle of November! **

**Seras- sorry, Master, but it is starting to look a little more like Christmas. **

**Deadpool- hey, Cable, want to be going out on the holidays as Santa and his elf? I call dibs on Santa. **

**Cable- you're an idiot, Wade. **

**Alucard- enough with the damn Christmas! It's not even past Thanksgiving!**

**Deadpool- then let's prepare for Thanksgiving. I hear Angel of the X-Men can be some good turkey. **

**Cable- no, let's take a moment of silence for the belated respect for this past Veteran's Day. **

***The four were silent, but Deadpool had an itch on his butt so he scratched it which made a loud scratching noise* **

**Cable- show some damn respect!**

**Deadpool- I had an itch on my butt!**

**Superiornite- also, I am going to state the advised voice actors for the characters in this story.**

**Zach Tyler Eisen (voice actor of Aang from Avatar the Last Airbender) for currently young Gojon**

**Phil Morris (voice actor of Vandel Savage from Justice League series and Justice League Doom) for Vandel Savage**

**Michael Shannon (actor of General Zod from Man of Steel) for General Zod. **

**Kevin Conroy (voice actor notably for Batman, but also the Phantom Stranger in Batman: The Brave and the Bold) for the Phantom Stranger. **

**Preferred for the remainder of all other Dragonball Z cast to have their respected voice actors from the Funimation version. Except for Frieza, his voice actor preferred to be none other than Little Kuriboh of the Team Four Star series of Dragonball Z abridged. **


End file.
